Sugar, Spice and Chakra!
by Akiko-pink
Summary: The PPG and RRB somehow end up in the Naruto world after their battle in their world. The PPG are taken in and training by the Konoha 12 while the RRB are trapped by the Akatsuki. Soon enough the Akatsuki end up kidnapping Sakura to replace their medic along with the PPG. What will happen when the PPG and RRB meet up again? Couples: PPGxRRB and possibly Itasaku
1. Enter: The Powerpuff Girls!

I decided to revise this story because I read it over and I didn't like how it turned out. Plus this chapter was way too short so I added a lot to it. Hopefully you'll like it more before! Also, I am planning on revising all of the rest of the chapters as well. and i have chapter 10 done so that will be coming out soon! Thanks for being patient but you know how school is with all its homework. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls of Naruto

* * *

Chapter 1  
The sun was just setting on the city of Townsville when Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup started to make their usual rounds around the city. They are now fourteen and have changed a lot since they were little.

Blossom kept her long hair but she now sports a headband instead of the ponytail. Her bangs come out and frame her face just right. She still likes to wear dresses and skirts, which is something that is never going to change. Tonight she is wearing a light pink dress with a black belt around her waist, whop earrings and cute black sandals. Blossom doesn't bother with make up since she believes in her natural beauty but still puts on some lip gloss, cherry flavor which is her favorite.

Bubbles wears has her hair short but is not up in pigtails anymore. She styles her hair into loose curls that reach to her shoulders and takes her bangs and pins them on the top of her head. Like Blossom, she likes to wear skirts and dresses. Tonight she is wearing a light blue skirt with a white button down top, diamond earrings that Professor gave her for her twelfth birthday and a pair of blue flats. She likes to put on a little make up but they are mostly natural colors. She also has on a little bit of lip gloss, blueberry flavored.

Buttercup has now grown out her hair but she puts it up into a ponytail much like how Blossom used to. She still hates dresses and skirts so she now wears shorts and pants. Tonight she is wearing short shorts (Only because her sisters forced her to) and a green t-shirt. She doesn't like make up but her sisters (again) forced her to wear a little bit of kiwi flavored lip gloss.

All three girls agree that they have changed a lot since their younger days but who doesn't? They planned on going to a party afterwards so that's why they dressed up. There is something else that will never change no matter how many years go by, they are still the greatest heroines of all time.

But even though they are strong, their enemies are growing stronger as well. One particular enemy or should they say enemies are extremely powerful: The Rowdyruff boys. They aren't as clever minded or quick witted as the Powerpuff Girls but they can sure put up a fight. The Powerpuff girls hate going against them because they were always so immature when they would battle each other. They would always lift up their skirts or said rude things to them. They are the same age as the girls but have not grown up out of that little boy stage. Professor thinks it's because the Rowdyruff boys like the girls but the girls just scoff at the idea. The boys just hated them.

The Powerpuff girls were just about to finish their rounds when something flew by them make spin around in a circle. They looked in the direction of which the flying objects were heading when they noticed something. Streaks of red, blue and green filled the sky which could only mean one thing.

"The Rowdyruff boys are back." The Powerpuff girls said with dread.

They slumped over and started flying toward them.

"This is going to be a long night." Blossom said.

* * *

Please comment! I would love to know what you think about this new chapter!


	2. The Battle

As you already know, i am revising all of the chapters. Please please comment and tell me if you like it or not!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Powerpuff girls

* * *

"Well there goes any chance of going to the party." Bubbles said.

The girls decided to try and make this quick so they shot off after their enemies.

The girls quickly caught up to the boys.

Blossom tried to hit Brick but he quickly dodged to the right, missing her punch.

Buttercup was able to kick Butch in his back sending him down into the street. But he surprised Buttercup by shooting straight up and punching her in the stomach.

Bubbles was just behind Boomer. She grabbed his foot and spun him around in a circle and let go, sending him into a building.

This went on for about an hour. Having lost hope of going to their party, they concentrated on their battle. All three of them were able to land hits on the boys but the boys were also able to land hits on them.

They were panting heavily. The Powerpuff Girls looked at each other and knew they were reaching their limit.

They had to end this and fast.

"Will do one more attack. If it doesn't work then we will retreat." Blossom said.

"Aw come on Blossom! We can take them. We have more energy left in us for a few more attacks!"

Buttercup said upset by the fact that her sisters were giving up so easily.

Blossom gave Buttercup a stern look.

"Buttercup, I don't think it is good to exert ourselves so much. I am just doing what is best for us." Blossom said.

"Blossom's right Buttercup." Bubbles chimed in.

Buttercup muttered something incoherent and finally nodded in agreement.

All three ran charging toward their enemies. The boys also started to charge toward them. They met in the middle and gave it their all.

They started to fly up and punches and kicks were being thrown everywhere. Each punch increased in speed and power. They were fighting so fast that they weren't visible to the human eye.

'This is the final blow!' Both the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys thought.

Their fists met and they were sent flying backwards faster than they were flying and knocking themselves out.

* * *

The sun was starting to set. Sakura gazed at the sunset as she wiped the sweat from her brow. She had been training all day.

'I should probably start to head home.' the pink haired shinobi thought to herself.

She gathered her things and started to walk toward her house when she heard something. She looked up at the sky and saw what looked like three dots that got bigger and bigger by the second.

She watched as the three forms crashed down into the ground forming a huge crater.

Sakura rushed toward the crater. As she peered inside she gasped at the sight.

Three girls that looked about a two years younger than her were in the crater.

The girl to her left had black hair pulled up into a ponytail. She had a green t-shirt and shorts with green sandals.

The girl in the middle had long orange hair. She wore a black headband with her bangs framing her face. She had on a light pink dress with a black belt around her waist and black sandals.

The last girl had shoulder length, curly blonde hair. She wore a white button down shirt, a light blue skirt, and blue flats.

All of them looked to be seriously injured.

'Oh dear god!' Sakura thought.

* * *

Itachi was training in front of their base with Kisame. The two of them had been training all day.

"Kisame, I think that's..." Itachi stopped suddenly.

"What is it Itachi?" Kisame asked.

Itachi just looked up into the sky and Kisame did the same.

They saw three figures heading right towards them.

"Move!" Itachi commanded.

They quickly jumped out of the way just as the three forms crashed into the ground.

As soon as the dust cleared Itachi and Kisame cautiously walked toward where they crashed.

They looked inside the crater and found three young boys around the ages of fourteen or fifteen.

The boy on the left had black hair that was pulled up into a little ponytail. He was wearing a green jacket with black stripes going down the sides of the jacket. His pants and shoes were also black.

The middle one was wearing the same style except his jacket was red. He had orange spiky hair and wore a red hat.

The last one also had the same style as the other two except that his jacket was blue. His hair was blonde and was parted down the middle and combed down but the tips of his hair spiked up.

They stood there, staring at the three boys.

"Can we kill 'em?" Kisame asked.

"No, report this to Leader. For now we will have them tied up and locked them in a room." Itachi answered coldly to his partner.

"Aw, come on Itachi. Where's your sense of killing?" Said Kisame.

Itachi looked at him.

"Just one quick question, how did they come out of the sky like that?" the fish man asked.

"Hn." translation: I don't know.

"And something else is bothering me too. When they landed I checked their chakra levels but their chakra is a strange color."

Itachi turned to face his partner and narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked.

"For example, the orange haired kid has red chakra and from what I can tell they are very powerful… maybe even more powerful than us."

Itachi glared at his partner.

'Who and what are these kids? And where did they come from?' Itachi thought as he grabbed the red headed kid while Kisame grabbed the blonde and the brunette and started to walk to their base.

* * *

Please comment!


	3. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Powerpuff girls.

* * *

Sakura quickly got the three girls out of the crater and started to heal them.

Their wounds were gushing out blood. She had to hurry or else they could die from blood lose.

'Ino should be coming soon to train. Maybe she can help since she is also training to be a medic.' Sakura thought as her hands began to glow green with healing chakra.

Sakura started on the girl with red hair. As she started to heal she noticed that her chakra was very different from a normal shinobi. She also noticed that the color of her chakra was pink.

After she was done healing, she continued onto the girl with the blonde hair. At that moment, Sakura saw the red haired girl's eyes fluttered open.

'Well, that's surprising. She should have been unconscious for at least for a day or two.' Sakura thought.

The girl sat up and looked around. She finally got to Sakura.

"Hi. Um, I'm Sakura Haruno." she said as she continued to heal.

"I'm Blossom," she paused then said, "Where am I?"

"You're in Konoha: the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I saw you and two other girls come crashing down. I healed you but I noticed that you chakra is different from regular shinobi. Your chakra has a pink color to it. I have never seen anything like it!" Sakura said more to herself then to Blossom.

Blossom's eyes widened.

"Oh my god! Bubbles! Buttercup!" Blossom rushed over to the two girls.

She turned toward Sakura.

"Are they alright?" Blossom said with worry in her voice.

"They should be fine by the time I'm done healing them." Sakura said moving on to the girl with black hair.

"So, which one is which?" Sakura asked trying to make small talk.

"The girl in blue is Bubbles and the girl in green is Buttercup, they are my sisters. Together we are the Powerpuff girls."

"Cute." Sakura giggled.

Sakura was almost done with Buttercup.

"So where did you guys come from?" Sakura asked.

"We came from a town called Townsville. We fight crime there and save the day... Every day." Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Sounds a lot like what we have to do. I notice that your sisters have the same odd chakra as you. But Bubbles chakra color is a light blue and Buttercup's is a light green." Sakura said as she finished healing Buttercup.

"You said that we are in Konoha and that our chakra is different. What does chakra mean and why is ours different?"

"Chakra is what we shinobi use to do jutsus. It is like our lifeline. We can't use up all of our chakra or else we die. Normally chakra has a blue color to it. It turns green when healing someone. It is only the Jinnchriki that have strange color chakra... You don't have a Jinnchriki inside you, do you?"

"I don't even know what that is." Blossom said.

The other girls started to wake up.

"Well let's just hope you don't have one in you. And as for why your chakra is different, I have no idea why."

Bubbles' and Buttercup's eyes started to open.

"Urgh! My head." Buttercup grasped her head.

Bubbles turned to face Sakura.

"Blossom, where are we?" Bubbles asked her sister.

"Who are you?" Buttercup asked Sakura, not bothering to be polite.

"We are in Konoha. This is Sakura Haruno. She is the one that healed us." Blossom said for Sakura.

"Well hi Sakura, my name is Bubbles!" she said in a cheery voice.

"My name is Buttercup." Buttercup said.

Sakura caught Bubbles starring at her.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Is that your nature hair color?"

"Bubbles!" Blossom said in a scolding tone.

"No, it's okay Blossom. It is actually." Sakura said smiling.

"That is a strange color of hair to have." Buttercup said.

"That's what I thought too!" Sakura agreed.

"Sakura told me that we have this thing called chakra in us. She says that ours is an odd color." Blossom said.

"We have WHAT?!" Bubbles and Buttercup in unison.

"Well chakra is what we shinobi use for jutsus and other things. I use my chakra to increase my strength, do jutsus and healing. That is how I was able to heal you guys." Sakura explained.

"What is a shinobi and what are jutsus?" Bubbles asked. She was so confused right now.

"Shinobi are ninjas. I'm sure you are familiar with the term ninja, am I correct?" Sakura asked.

All three girls nodded their heads.

"Good! On to your next question: Jutsus are like spells. They can create illusions that can cause pain and can render you unconscious depending on how powerful the jutsu is. For example," Sakura got up and formed a hand sign, "The Shadow Clone Jutsu."

Sakura created a clone of herself.

"Whoa!" the girls said in awe.

"A good friend of mine can create hundreds of clones of himself which is really hard to do."

"And who is this guy?" Bubbles asked, rising up her eyebrow suspiciously.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki. And no, he is only a friend." Sakura said trying to fight a blush but was failing miserably.

The girls giggled at their new friend. There was obviously something there.

Sakura hadn't really had time to think of anyone romantically. She knew that Naruto had a thing for her but she just couldn't handle a relationship right now.

"Anyway, what else do you want to ask me?" Sakura said trying to change the subject.

"So what do you mean by we have weird chakra?" Buttercup asked getting straight to the point.

Sakura told them the same thing she had told Blossom.

"Okay, my turn to ask the questions. How did you guys get here?"

"We were fighting the Rowdyruff Boys. They are our male counterpart basically. The Rowdyruff Boys have become very powerful over the years. During the fight, we decided to give our hardest punch and try to end the battle quickly, but I guess that is the same thing the Rowdyruff boys had in mind too. Urgh! I can't wait until I get my hands on them." Blossom said with venom in her voice.

"They are so annoying!" Buttercup yelled.

"Not to mention gross!" Bubbles said, sticking her tongue out.

"When are boys not gross? They are cute but can be so disgusting." Sakura shivered at the thought of when she went to Naruto's apartment. He had ramen bowls on the floor and his boxers were everywhere. The place was disgusting.

The girls all laughed.

"So I'm guessing you have some type of power?" Sakura asked. Maybe that would explained why their chakra was so weird.

"Of course! Let's show her." Bubbles said.

All of a sudden they started to float up into the air and fly.

"Wow! That is amazing!" Sakura said in amazement.

"That's not all. We can shoot laser beams out of our eyes and we have super strength and speed, you know stuff like that." Buttercup said.

"You said that you were fighting the Rowdyruff Boys before you got here. So exactly what happened?"

"Well, while we were fighting, we were flying at speeding that can't be seen by the naked eye." Buttercup said while floating on her back.

"So when we gave our final blow, it sent us back flying at even greater speeds. I guess we were flying so fast that we ended up here in your world." Blossom said she flew up next to Sakura.

"Huh. That's interesting." Sakura said, starring off into space.

"Hey Sakura!"

Sakura quickly turned around to find Ino running toward her.

Ino suddenly froze. Sakura knew why.

"It's okay! They are my new friends!"

"But they're flying. People aren't supposed to fly." Ino said in disbelief.

Sakura lunched into the story about how they came and who they were with a little help from the Powerpuff Girls from time to time.

"Wow. That's one hell of a story!"

"You're telling me!" Buttercup muttered.

"Well I think we need to see just how strong you really are." Ino said and winked at Sakura. Sakura smiled, she knew what Ino was suggesting.

"Let's battle!" Ino and Sakura said at the same time.

* * *

Please comment!


	4. The Rowdyruff Boys meet Akatsuki

Hope you like!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Itachi and Kisame were walking down the hallway of the Akatsuki base toward their new hostages. Sasori, Deidara, and their medic tagged along, curious to see what their new hostages looked like.

"Why are these hostages so special that we kept them alive?" Deidara whispered to his partner.

Sasori shrugged his shoulders.

Itachi opened the door to find three boys awake, struggling against the ropes that held them down.

"Stop struggling. It's useless." Itachi said.

"Yeah, even if you had all of your chakra, you wouldn't be able to get out." Kisame said with a toothy smile.

"I don't even know what 'chakra' is but if you think this shitty rope is going to hold us down, then you got another thing coming." the boy with red hair spat.

"You guys are going to get hurt if you try." Sasori said. He was leaning against the wall looking out the window at the evening stars.

"Your wounds are bad, yeah. Were you guys in a fight?" Deidara asked.

"As a matter of fact, we were." The boy with black hair said.

"Who are you guys and where are we?" the boy with blonde hair asked.

"That doesn't matter right now since we don't know how long you guys will be alive." Kisame said. He grinned at them counting how many ways there were of killing them.

"We aren't that easy to kill. We'll have you know that we are as strong as the Powerpuff girls!" the boy with the red hair said.

Both Kisame and Deidara busted out laughing. Sasori chuckled quietly.

"Ooo! They sound so scary!" Deidara said between laughs.

"I wouldn't be laughing! They are the most powerful girls you will ever know." the blonde said.

The other two boys turned to him and gave him strange looks.

"What?" the blonde replied.

"We will be testing your abilities." Itachi said.

"If you pass, which I doubt, then we won't kill you. And then we will consider you for Akatsuki." Kisame said.

"But first our medic will heal you." Itachi motioned for the medic to come.

"I have a name you know." The medic said as he put on hand on his hip and shifted his weight to the same side his hand rested on.

Itachi gave him a dangerous look but the medic was too busy pouting.

"Say my name first and then I will heal them." he said.

"Just heal them already yeah." Deidara said.

The medic quickly turned toward Deidara with puppy eyes.

"But Dei-kun!"

"'Dei-kun?" Kisame broken into fits of laughter.

"What do you want, hm?" Deidara said with annoyance in his voice.

"Why don't you stand up for me? I thought you loved me?"

"What! I never said anything like that! I hardly know you!" Deidara said.

"We know each other VERY well. Do you remember that night when you and Kisame got really drunk and we shared such a special night together." the medic blushed.

Deidara smashed his hand to his face.

"I don't even remember that! Plus I was drunk; it was probably the alcohol that made say that not me!"

The medic's eyes got watery.

"But I thought you loved me?"

"What the hell gave you that idea?" Deidara yelled.

The medic started to cry.

"I knew you had to be gay! You always smell like cotton candy, and not in a good way." Kisame pointed at Deidara in an accussing manner.

They suddenly stopped because they felt an intense darkness radiating from none other than Itachi Uchiha.

"Stop!" Itachi said in a murderess voice.

"You," Itachi pointed toward the crying medic, "heal now. As for everyone else, shut your mouths."

"Or face the wrath of the Uchiha." Kisame whispered to Deidara, which made him chuckle.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at them and turned on his mangekyu sharingan. They were sent into a world of pain.

Sasori just shook his head in disapproval. They should have known better.

The medic smiled (Now that Deidara got what he deserved) and walked over to the boys. As he started to heal he made "hm" and "ah" noises. He stood up and faced Itachi.

"It seems that Kisame was right after all. Their chakras are different colors."

"Told you so." Kisame said from behind.

"That was a fast recovery." The medic said.

"All they need is a night to recover their chakra and then you can fight them." The medic advised.

"Thank you Tony." Itachi said and ripped off his head.

Tony's body fell to the floor.

"What the hell was that for? We needed him to heal your eyes and our injuries. Now we need to find a new medic!" Kisame complained.

"Shut up or you'll be next." Itachi walked out of the room. No one got the last word but him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Itachi Uchiha!" Sasori stood and clapped his hands. The shocked group looked at him.

"What? You can't tell me that you weren't expecting that." Sasori smiled evilly and left the room.

Deidara blinked.

"Well, I'm out of here!" he raced out the room.

Kisame was the last one out.

"One more night before you died… Enjoy it while you can." with that Kisame left leaving the boys.

"What the hell just happened?" Boomer asked.

"I have no idea." Butch said.

"Great, we're stuck with a bunch of freaks!" Brick said.

* * *

If you read carefully you would of noticed some foreshadowing. Anyways please comment!


	5. Powerpuff Girls Vs Saku, Ino, and Hina

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup waited in anticipation as they watched their newly found friends talked amongst themselves. Sakura said she would give them a signal to let them know that they were ready. Normally the Powerpuff Girls would be ready for any battle but this one was different. Their opponents have something that their old enemies don't. Chakra and experience with it. They were anxious to see how it worked but they would have to battle against it, which poses a problem.

Meanwhile, a cross the field…

"I think we should go easy on them first of all." Sakura suggested.

"Aw! Why?" Ino whined.

"Well for one thing, we don't know how the chakra will affect their bodies. It could harm them severely or worse… kill them."

"Good point." Ino said.

"And secondly, I want to see how they fight. It might tell us if their powers are connected with their chakra."

"Yeah you're right." Ino said.

"Are you ready?" Sakura asked.

"Yep!" Ino replied cheerfully.

Sakura gave them the sign that they were ready. The girls saw this and signaled that they were also ready to begin.

"Oh but one thing before we begin our fight." Sakura shouted.

"What?" Blossom yelled back.

"Don't use your chakra in this battle!"

"Like we know how?" Blossom replied.

Sakura blushed at her mistake.

'Of course they can't use it! Sakura, you are an idiot!' she thought to herself.

Blossom's shoulders dropped with disappointment. She really wanted to try out her new power but she was not one to break the rules.

The Powerpuff girls flew up about 10 feet from the ground.

"Ready! Go!" Ino yelled.

Sakura and Ino formed hand signs and were suddenly surrounded by leaves. The leaves swirled around them and their bodies disappeared with the wind.

The Powerpuff Girls eyes widen with shock. They have never seen anything like it.

"What? People can't just disappear like that!" Buttercup said in disbelief.

The girls looked around them but had no luck finding the kunoichis. What they didn't know was that Sakura and Ino were materializing right behind them. Sakura grabbed Blossom from behind and throw her to the ground. Ino kicked Buttercup in the side which sent her flying into the trees. Sakura and Ino landed gracefully on the ground and turned to look at Bubbles.

"Eeeep!" Bubbles squealed and flew straight up where she knew she was safe.

Sakura leaped into the air to see how high she could get but Blossom grabbed her ankle and threw her to the ground. She quickly got up and faced Blossom.

"That was pretty good." Sakura said, impressed.

"Thanks!"

Then Sakura and Blossom charged at each other. Meanwhile Buttercup was attacking Ino. She furiously punched Ino but she dodges most of them.

Bubbles watched as her sisters battle the ninjas from above wanting to get in the fight but thought against it, not wanting to get in the way.

Sakura was able to land many punches and kicks on Blossom.

"Bubbles! I need some help here!" she called out to her sister.

Bubbles went flying down and traded spots with Blossom. Bubbles was much swifter and graceful than her sister, which made it all the much harder to land a hit. But Sakura had something up her sleeve. She made a hand sign and yelled, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

A clone of Sakura came up from behind Bubbles and grabbed her. This allowed Sakura to punch Bubbles in the face. Blossom sees this and being the protective sister that she is, punches Sakura in the stomach. Ino quickly punches Buttercup in the stomach as well and attacks Blossom. Sakura stood up and motion for Ino to fall back.

"They are good fighters! And I recommend that you watch out for Bubbles, she is pretty quick. I could barely land a hit on her." Sakura said, breathing heavily.

"Thanks for the advice, Billboard-brow." Ino said using Sakura's childhood nickname.

Sakura looked toward the Powerpuff Girls and noticed that they were also talking to each other.

"It looks like Blossom is the brains of the group. She makes the plans and battle strategies." Sakura observed.

"You're right. So what do you think we should do?" Ino asked her friend.

"It seems that they are taking this battle very well so I think it is time to kick it up a notch!" Sakura suggested.

"I totally agree. Can we use our chakra now?" Ino asked.

"I already did. I made a clone." Sakura said guiltily.

"Sakura!" Ino scolded.

"I'll attack in the front. You attack from behind."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Ino said.

Sakura shot off straight toward the girls while Ino crept behind them.

Sakura through kunai and shuriken at them but they successfully dodged them. Now it was their turn to attack. Blossom drew in a deep breath and used her ice breath to freeze the ground which made it slippery for Sakura to run on. Ino felt it was the perfect time to make her appearance. She jumped out of the bushes with kunais in between her fingers and threw them toward the girls. Buttercup was the only one to notice this and decided that now was the time to use her special power. She spun around like a ballerina and formed a twister that headed straight for Ino.

The twister had picked up the kunais and flung them toward Ino. Ino's widen in shock and awe.

"Ino!" Sakura yelled and ran toward her friend. She took out her kunai and deflected the deadly kunai away from their target.

"What's wrong with you?" Sakura yelled.

"Sorry it's just that I have never seen anything like that." Ino said sheepishly.

Sakura left Ino and jumped back into her battle with Blossom.

Bubbles saw her sisters fighting and felt left out. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the bushes rustle. Bubbles used her special animal talking power to call a bird over to her and told it to go find out what was in the bush. The bird did what it was told and soon came back and said that it was a girl with long black hair and white eyes. Bubbles thought that was strange because people don't normally have white eyes unless they were blind. Bubbles eyes widened in realization. She had to go help that poor blind girl before she gets hurt. She rushed over to the girl, pulled her out of the bushes and put her gently on the ground. Sakura noticed Bubbles do this.

"Hey everyone time out!" she yelled to everyone. Sakura ran over to where Bubbles was standing. Buttercup, Blossom and Ino followed after her.

"I didn't expect to see you here Hinata!" Sakura said to the girl Bubbles pulled out of the bushes.

"I-I heard a n-noise and c-came to see w-what h-happened. I thought t- they were enemies and s-so I hid. It was c-childish to h-hide and I am v-very sorry." Hinata said as a blush spread across her face.

"Does she always stutter like that?" Buttercup whispered to Ino.

"No. Only when she is embarrassed or meeting someone for the first time. Since this is both she is stuttering to the extreme!" Ino whispered back.

They both giggled.

Sakura and Blossom heard what they were saying and glared at them.

"What?" Ino and Buttercup said innocently.

"Hey Hinata why don't you join us? It will make our battle even." Sakura suggested.

"Finally some justice!" Ino said.

"Okay." Hinata said nervously.

"Perfect! Now let me introduce you to your new opponents. This is Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup and together they are the Powerpuff girls."After this, Sakura yet again launched into the whole how they met and what they were doing.

"Wow!" was all Hinata could say.

"So are you ready to fight?" Sakura asked.

"Great! Okay you will take Bubbles, Sakura will take Blossom and I will take Buttercup!" Ino said.

As soon as that was said they were off. Only this time they will work alone. First to battle were Ino and Buttercup. They threw punches here and there but to no avail. Ino jumped back into the bushes and plotted her next move leaving Buttercup to search for her.

Next was Sakura and Blossom. Their moves were more planned out and precise. There was so much strategy in their moves that it was hard not to watch. Sakura tried to punch Blossom with her inhuman strength but missed. Blossom then used her fire breath to form a fire ball and threw it at Sakura but she dodged it. Sakura flew back into the bushes and Blossom flew over the trees and bushes to try to find her.

Hinata and Bubbles were the only ones left. Hinata used gentle fist on her but no luck, Bubbles was just too swift to hit her. Bubbles tried to hit Hinata but she was as equally swift as her. Hinata eventually got frustrated and went back into the bushes. Bubbles, too, went looking for her opponent.

Sakura call Ino and Hinata over so they could make a plan. They met up in the middle of the forest.

"So what's up?" Ino asked.

"I think it is about time we ended this battle. I don't know about you but I'm tired and I'm pretty sure they are too. Plus we have I think we have enough information about how they fight. I have also thought of a plan to end this too." Sakura said excitedly.

"What are you thinking?" Hinata asked narrowing her eyes at her pink haired friend.

"Okay here's the plan..." Sakura whispers to the girls.

Meanwhile…

"We need a plan to beat these guys!" Buttercup said frustrated because it took so long to beat them.

"Think we should use the big guns?" Bubbles suggested.

"Yeah!" Buttercup said excitedly while pulling out her big hammer.

"Great idea Bubbles!" Blossom said while pulling out her yo-yo.

Bubbles pulled out her staff and began to scan the area. Buttercup saw some movement across the field. She used her super speed and hit the tree with her hammer. Hinata jumped out and attacked Buttercup. Blossom and Bubbles rushed over and helped their sister fight off Hinata. Finally Bubbles was able to hit Hinata with one of her bubbles but it turned out to be just a clone.

"Where did she go?" Buttercup asked looking wildly around her.

"It was just a clone." Blossom said looking cautiously around her.

"Nice job Hinata!" Sakura said while clapping. She walked right out in the open.

The Powerpuff Girls turned around and saw a smirking Sakura. She brought up her fist.

"Now you will see what true potential of my strength!" Sakura's fist glowed blue and she punches to ground. The ground shook and trembled at the impact.

"Holy crap! That is some freakish strength!" Buttercup said amazed.

"Okay and go!" Sakura shouted.

Hinata came out and was faced Bubbles. Ino was faced Buttercup and Sakura was faced Blossom.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" They shouted. A black shadow slithered toward the girls and before they knew it, they couldn't move.

"Cool!" They said in unison. This was their first time using this technique in battle. They had learned the shadow possession jutsu when they all had a mission with Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji and Sai.

'Now here is where the fun begins!' the kunoichis thought.

'Oh no! We can't move!' The Powerpuff Girls thought in horror. Ino, Sakura and Hinata started to walk forward making the Powerpuff Girls move forward.

When they were within arms reach they pulled back their arms, quickly quit the jutsu (So they wouldn't be punched too) and gave a powerful punch to their faces knocking them out cold. The Powerpuff girls were finally defeated. The kunoichis gave each other a high five and rushed over to see if the girls were okay.

"We did!" Ino rejoiced.

"Indeed we did." Hinata said.

"But now we have to drag these guys home." Sakura said earning a groan from Hinata and Ino.

Each pick up the person they were fighting with and headed off toward town. "Where are they going to stay?" asked Ino.

"How about my house?" Sakura said. Sakura lives in this mansion because her parents own this big weapon manufacturing company.

"I have plenty of room there. My parents are gone on a business trip and won't be home for a few weeks. "Sakura continued.

"Could we sleep over at your house for the night?" Ino suggested.

"Yeah totally! Then in the morning, we can go straight to the Hokage together." Sakura said.

"Okay that's great. I just want to get some sleep!" Ino yawned.

"Yeah that would be best." Sakura said.

They walked toward Sakura's house.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Rowdyruff Boys Vs Akatsuki

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Okay let's see how strong you really are!" Kisame said.

The Rowdyruff boys walked out into the middle of the front yard of the base.

"First we are going to start you off easy by sending Tobi in. He is our weakest member." Deidara said.

"Deidara-sama!" Tobi whined.

"Don't complain, just fight!" Kisame yelled.

Tobi got into a fighting stance.

The Rowdyruff boys started to float into the air.

'So they can fly?' Itachi thought but kept his face emotionless.

"What in the world are you doing? What is that? Some type of jutsu?" Kisame yelled.

"Why do you keep using words that we don't know?" The boy with red hair asked.

"Butch, Boomer get into fighting formation number five!" Brick commanded.

'So Brick is the leader.' Itachi made a mental note.

Brick shot up into the sky. Boomer went left and Butch shot to the right.

"Where the hell did they go?" Kisame asked confused.

Itachi didn't worry about them escaping because there is a barrier around the base that only they knew how to get out of.

Tobi looked around frantically. "Where are they?" Tobi whined.

Deidara chuckled quietly to himself. He loved to see his current partner in distress.

Boomer appeared to the right of Tobi and flew so fast into him that he was sent flying into a tree and was unconscious in an instant.

Brick and Butch came out of the bushes.

"Nice job Boomer!" Brick congratulated his brother.

"Yeah! We didn't even have to complete the formation to defeat this wimp!" Butch gestured toward the unconscious Tobi.

"Well, he is our weakest member." Kisame said.

'If they could beat Tobi so easily, why not give them a little bit of a challenge this time?' He thought to himself.

"Deidara, you're up next. Kisame, join him." Itachi said quietly.

"What?" Deidara and Kisame said in unison. "But I can handle these guys without fish boy here!" Deidara screamed in a whiny voice.

"You know I hate that nickname!" Kisame screamed across the field.

Itachi wondered to himself how his teammates ever made it into Akatsuki.

"Fishy?" Brick chuckled. "It totally fits you!" Brick and his brothers laughed to themselves.

"Hey you little red haired brat! Don't you laugh at me!" Kisame said, his face getting red.

Itachi coughed a little to make the men shut up. They remembered Itachi's threat from earlier and were not willing to meet the same fate as their medic. They had no intention of retiring from the Akatsuki any time soon so they shut their mouths and waited for Itachi to give the signal to start the battle. Itachi nodded and they were off.

"This should be fun!" Deidara said as he cracked his knuckles.

He walked out into the field while glaring at the flying boys. They stared back just as intensely as he did. Deidara dug his hand into his pouch full of clay and let his hands chew the clay up as he waited for his opponents to attack. Deidara jumped aside into the bushes to reveal Kisame with his huge sword.

"Okay boys; be sure to be very cautious with these guys. They seem to know what they're doing unlike our last opponent." Brick advised.

The boys were looking every which way they could. What they didn't notice was the tiny clay bird coming up from behind. By the time they noticed the bird, it was too late. It exploded sending the boys flying and hitting the ground hard. Kisame took this chance to attack. He began to charge at them at full speed.

"This is for laughing at me earlier!" Kisame yelled as his sword connected with Brick's back causing a giant crater around Brick.

Kisame jumped back, leaned his sword on his shoulder and smirking because he got his revenge. He never did like the boy. Then again, Kisame didn't like anyone.

"Well this one is done for!" Kisame said triumphantly.

Brick's eyes shot open and stood up as Kisame said this. Itachi noticed this and began to smirk.

"What are you smirking at?" Kisame asked, irritated at his partner.

Itachi only pointed behind him. Kisame spun around only to be punched in the face by Brick. Kisame was sent flying back several feet. He slowly got up, rubbing his jaw. "Why you little brat!"

"Is that all you can say? How about using other words or are they too big for poor fishy?" Brick taunting him.

"Oh I have a lot more names for you but I'll do that later. Right now we're fighting!"

While Brick was fighting with Kisame, Butch and Boomer weren't having too much luck with their opponent. They were trying to find Deidara when another bomb blew up behind them.

"Okay I am really getting tired of all these bombs!" Boomer complained.

"You got that right!" Both boys looked around them, carefully examining every little detail. Butch spotted another little white bird flying toward them.

"Fly up!" Butch yelled.

Boomer complied and both boys shot up into the sky leaving blue and green strips of light behind them.

'Now where did they go?' Deidara thought.

He tried to search for their chakra signature to make sure they weren't close by. He decided it was time to make his move. He dug his hand into his pouch full of clay and let his hand chew up some more of the clay. When his hand was done chewing, he pulled out his hand to find a little clay bird.

"Ah, the beautiful of art!"

With a poof, the little white bird transformed into a giant white bird. Deidara hopped on and they soon started to fly. Boomer just happened to be flying a little bit higher than Deidara when he began to fly.

'Oh this is going to be good!' Boomer thought as he smirked at what he was going to do to the hot headed blonde.

Boomer shot down in front of the bird causing it to move backward. Boomer shot up instantly and almost knocking Deidara off of his bird.

'Ok you little pip squeak. Where are you?' Deidara thought scanning the area.

Boomer appeared behind him. Deidara sensed a presence behind him and quickly spun around to meet his opponent's bright blue eyes. Deidara narrowed his eyes at him.

"Guess you're not the only one who can fly!" Deidara flew his clay bird toward Boomer but then he disappeared.

'How many times it this guy going to disappear?' Deidara thought frustrated that the blonde boy.

Deidara was suddenly surrounded by strips of blue. The strips of blue enclosed him and the bird in a blue ball of light. The light dissipated and Deidara found Boomer in front of him, smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" Deidara asked wondering what happened.

"Oh nothing really. Just at what is going to happen right about...now!"

Deidara's clay bird broke into a million pieces and the next thing he knew, he was hurtling toward the ground.

The last thing Deidara heard was, "Now Butch!" He felt something hard like a fist hitting the back of his head, knocking him out cold. Deidara landed on the ground with a thud. Itachi could only shake his head with disgust.

'That is what he gets for being too cocky.' He thought. Now his attention was on his partner who was currently facing off three opponents.

"Guess Deidara wasn't all that much of a challenge for you guys, huh?" Kisame asked.

They shook their heads.

"Well then looks like I will just have to defeat you all myself." Kisame gave a toothy grin.

"I highly doubt you will be able to do that!" Boomer yelled.

"Oh we'll see about that!" Kisame said.

They charged toward him. Kisame brought out his sword. As soon as they were in reach, he swung his sword horizontally. Of course they dodged his attack. They flew up and came straight down pounding their fists into the ground causing the ground to shake and crumble from the impact. Kisame had to a take a few steps back to steady himself. The boys took this opportunity to strike. They flew toward Kisame, putting their fist in front of them while letting out a battle cry. Kisame screamed but was quickly knocked out by their powerful punch.

"So much for being a challenge." Brick said brushing off a little dirt off of his shoulder.

'So now I know their battle strategy.' Itachi thought. Itachi got up and started to clap. The boys turned around to look at Itachi.

"Well done boys. You were able to knock out Tobi, his partner Deidara and my partner Kisame, but can you handle battling me?" Itachi gave then one raised eyebrow.

"You bet we can!" The boys said together with confidents clearly stated in their voices.

"Okay then... Let's fight." With that Itachi disappeared with a poof.

"Wow, where did he go?" Boomer said.

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about him." Brick said.

"Yeah he seems to be the toughest in the group." Butch added.

Suddenly there was a blur of black and red and Boomer flew to the floor unconscious.

"What just-" But Butch was not able to finish his sentence because he too was knocked out.

"Taking us down one by one. Clever. But it isn't going to work on me!" Brick shot up into the sky.

'He's good but he won't be able to get me!' Brick thought.

He finally spotted Itachi in the bushes.

'Ha! I got you now!' Brick flew straight down toward Itachi. He threw a punch at Itachi's face. Itachi poofed into a log.

'What the-' Then Brick was knocked out too.

'I guess it is safe to keep you. You defeated most of them.' Itachi thought as he walked away. He silently chuckled to himself which could only mean one thing. He had something up his sleeve.

* * *

Please Comment!


	7. Meeting the Hokage

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Blossoms eyes fluttered open. She winced as the bright light shining through the window shone in her eyes. She sat up and glanced around the room. There were two large bay windows to her left, a dresser in front of her with various items on it. The walls were painted a pearl white color which made the room extra bright. There was one lone picture of rolling green hills to her right but other then that the walls were bare.

Blossom remembered the day before and all of its events. She somehow got transported into a new universe, met Sakura, Ino and Hinata and fought with them. Anything after that was a blur. She quickly looked over herself and noticed that she was still wearing her muddy clothes from yesterday.

She decided to get up and as she did prepared herself to be sore from fighting Sakura but to her surprise she didn't hurt at all.

'That's really weird.' She thought.

Blossom jumped out of bed and exited the room.

* * *

Bubbles eyes shot wide open. She quickly sat up and looked around.

'Where am I?' she thought. She then she heard a knock at the door.

"Um... Come in?" The door opened and in came her sister Blossom.

"Oh! Good morning Blossom!" Bubbles said as a smile slowly speared across her face.

"And good morning to you! Do you know where we are?" Blossom asked.

Bubbles shook her head no.

"The last thing I remember is getting knock out by Hinata. After that, nothing." Bubbles said quietly but loud enough for Blossom to hear.

"Yeah same here except for the part about getting knocked out by Hinata."

"My question is why aren't we hurting? I mean when we usually fight an enemy and we get beat up we are sore the next morning." Blossom said.

Bubbles moved around a little and nodded in agreement.

* * *

Buttercup was awakened by a loud clang followed by a scream. She quickly got out of bed, flew across her room not bothering to notice where she was. She opened her door and flew down the hallway, towards the noise. The hallway opened up to a very large kitchen. The smell of citrus and another smell that was unfamiliar to Buttercup filled her nose. Buttercup looked over the counter to find Sakura with a metal pot on her head with several other pots and pans spread around her. Buttercup couldn't help but laughed at the pink haired girl. Sakura must have been startled by her laugh because she yelped, quickly got to her feet and held the pot in a defensive position.

"Oh it's just you. Good morning!" Sakura put down the pot and motion Buttercup to take a seat at the counter.

"Good morning to you too! Where are we?"

"We are at my house. I will give the grand tour as soon as we come back from the Hokage's office." Sakura answered as she poured some water into a pot.

"Who's the 'Hokage'?" Buttercup asked.

"They, or in this case she, is the strongest shinobi in our village. She is our leader and she will protect the village if need be. The Hokage's name is Tsunade, she is my mentor. She is the world's greatest healer and is famous for her inhuman strength. She is teaching me everything she knows." Sakura explained.

"Is that why you were able to break the ground during our fight yesterday?" Buttercup asked.

"Yep! So what about you and your sisters? Who taught you guys to fight?"

"We were never taught. We just kind of knew how to fight."

"Really? That would have made my life so much easier if I was able to do that."

Buttercup smiled as she remembered fighting crime in her city. She really missed her city even though she had only been gone for a day. Just then she heard a door slam and both Sakura and Buttercup looked toward the hallway where Buttercup had just come from. Blossom and Bubbles went flying into the kitchen. They looked relieved when they saw Buttercup and Sakura.

"Good morning!" Sakura said. "Did you sleep well?"

Blossom and Bubbles nodded.

"Sakura says we are going to meet their Hokage which is like their leader. Sort of like our Mayor except he doesn't protect the city if it's in danger." Buttercup explained. Both Blossom and Bubbles look at her then toward themselves and finally toward Sakura.

"Well breakfast is ready so why don't we sit down?" Sakura said taking off her apron.

* * *

Blossom wiped her mouth with her napkin."That was delicious!"

"Yeah! I think that is the best breakfast I ever had!" Bubbles chimed in.

"Same here. Loved it!" Buttercup added.

Sakura blushed."Ah thanks you guys! Oh I forgot to tell you guys that Ino and Hinata are coming over. They should be here right about now!" As soon as she said that the door bell rang. Sakura vanished leaving a cloud of smoke behind.

"I will never get used to that." Buttercup said.

"Can we stay here Blossom?" Bubbles asked with puppy eyes.

"Of course." Blossom said.

Soon enough, Sakura poofed right back in along with Ino and Hinata.

"Hey you guys! I hope we didn't beat you guys too bad." Ino teased.

"Don't worry, I was able to heal them as soon as you guys left. It was too bad that you weren't able to stay." Sakura said reassuringly.

"Yeah, sorry about that but I had no idea Neji would have said no." Hinata said rolling her eyes.

"Hey so are we ready to go?" Ino asked.

"Yeah." They all answered at the same time.

"Then off we go." Ino said leading the way to the door.

* * *

Sakura knock on the door of the Hokage's office.

"Hokage-sama?"

"What?" Tsunade answered back.

Sakura recognized her tone right away. Tsunade clearly had a hangover.

"Great. She has a hangover again." Sakura whispered to the girls behind her.

"This means she is not going to be very pleasant to be around right now so brace yourselves." Sakura took in a deep breath and opened the door.

"Good morning Tsunade-sama!" Sakura said brightly.

"Hokage-sama." Ino and Hinata said as they both bowed. They started to file into the room.

"Ah Sakura, Ino, and Hinata. What can I do for you ladies?" Tsunade asked.

"We have some girls we would like you to meet." Sakura said to her mentor. Sakura, Ino and Hinata stepped aside and in came Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles… floating. Tsunade's eyes grew large in surprise.

"May I introduce to you Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. Together they make the Powerpuff girls." Sakura said gesturing toward each one of the girls.

"H-How are they able to float like that? Is that some time of jutsu?" she asked.

"No ma'am. It is kind of hard to explain. We were just born this way. Flying isn't the only thing we can do either. We came from a place called Townsville. We fight crime there and always save the day so don't worry we are good." Blossom explained.

Tsunade nodded. "So you must come from a different universe then us because I have never heard of Townsville." she said.

"Likewise, we have never heard of Konoha before." Blossom said.

"So tell me, how did you get here?" Tsunade said intertwining her fingers together and rested her chin on them.

"Well we were fighting these boys called the Rowdyruff Boys. They are basically our male counterparts. But for some reason this time we couldn't defeat them. All we remember is them punching us and us punching them with a lot of force and getting knocked out. We don't know if they made it here but my guess is that they did." Blossom said.

"Interesting… well I trust you, Sakura, to take of these girls along with you two." Tsunade said looking at both Ino and Hinata.

"It was nice meeting you… Powerpuff girls." Tsunade giggled at the last part.

"Cute name right?" Ino said.

"Indeed it is." Tsunade nodded in agreement.

With that, the girls left the Hokage's office.

"So what do we do now?" Hinata asked.

"Well I plan to train you girls tomorrow on how to use your chakra, but I have no idea what to do today." Sakura said.

"I know! We could go shopping so Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup can get some cool ninja clothes and get out of those dreadful muddy clothes." Ino said in disgust.

"Great idea Ino-pig! And we could invite Tenten to shop with us. She can help us pick out the girls clothes and meet the girls at the same time." Sakura said.

"So how does that sound?" Hinata asked the girls.

"Perfect!" Blossom and Bubbles said at the same time.

"Yeah, just great." Buttercup grumbled. She hated shopping.

* * *

Please comment!


	8. Shopping

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and the girls met up with Tenten in front of a clothes store.

"Hey!" Tenten greeted them.

"Hi Tenten! We would like you to meet the Powerpuff girls!" Ino waved her arms toward the girls.

"Hi! My name is Blossom." she gave a wide smile.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Bubbles!" she waved.

"My name is Buttercup." she said in her very cool manner.

"Nice to meet you all." Tenten nodded toward each of them.

"Well, shall we start shopping?" Ino asked.

"Yes, let's go!" Sakura said.

They walked down the street with Ino in the lead. Tenten and Sakura stayed at the back.

"So, where did you meet the… Powerpuff girls? And why do they call themselves that?" Tenten quietly asked Sakura so that the girls didn't hear them but it wouldn't make a difference since they have supersonic hearing.

"You will never believe me even if I did tell you." Sakura said.

Sakura looked back at Hinata.

"Should I tell her?" Sakura asked Hinata.

"It is really not up to me, but if you really want to then be my guest." Hinata shrugged.

"Well they fell from the sky. According to them, they were in some battle with the Rowdyruff boys. Somehow, they got sent to our universe. We suspect that the Rowdyruff boys also got sent to this world but we are not quite sure yet. The girls come from a city called Townsville. They are the protectors there, almost like ninja except they don't go on missions like us. They have what they call "Super powers". They are amazing! They can even fly and that isn't even the strangest part. When I was healing them, I noticed that their chakra is very different from our chakra, even stranger than Naruto's chakra." Sakura paused.

"Wow! That's amazing! And if it wasn't you telling me this I wouldn't have believed it myself." Tenten said shocked.

"I suggest that we teach them how to use their powers. Would you be willing to help with that?" Sakura asked.

"I would love too!"

"Great and in the meantime we could figure out how to get them back to their world. I am sure that it will fall into the hands of evil if they are not there to protect it."

"We should bring in more people into this plan. If what you say is true that the Rowdyruff boys are here then they might try and attack the girls." Tenten whispered.

"You are right. We could ask Naruto, Sasuke and Lee to help us out." Sakura said.

"Oh and Neji!" Tenten added.

"Neji?" Sakura cooed.

"What?" Tenten asked trying to hide a blush.

"Well we are here!" Ino announced when they reached their destination.

"I'll deal with you later." Sakura whispered back.

It was a clothing story filled with ninja clothes of all sorts. Ino breathed in deeply.

"Ah! The smell of new clothes! Such a heartwarming scent!" Ino smiled at the group behind her.

"Here we go!" she announced as she lead everyone inside.

"I hate shopping." Buttercup mumbled under her breath.

And then it began.

Sakura and Blossom were off searching for new clothes, going into a shopping frenzy but Ino was worse. She grabbed Buttercup and dragged her along with her.

"Don't you think this one would look cute on you? Or maybe this one?" Ino was picking up random articles of clothing and putting them up to Buttercup while she kept grumbling.

Hinata and Bubbles giggled at the site before them.

"So why don't we start looking for something for you to wear?" Hinata asked Bubbles.

Bubbles nodded eagerly. She loved to shop. This was her area of expertise.

"Hey everyone! Sakura's paying for all of our clothes!" Ino shouted.

"I said that I would pay for the girls' clothes not yours Ino-pig!"

"I have to agree with Sakura. She did say that." Tenten was leaning against the wall with her arms folded across her chest.

"Whatever Billboard brow." Ino walked off with Buttercup in tow.

"Sheesh! I feel sorry for you Sakura. You have to deal with the screaming banshee practically every day. I don't know how you do it." Tenten made a face at Ino.

"Hey I heard that!" Ino screamed across the room.

"She can be loud at times but she means well." Sakura said looking through the rack of clothes.

"I take it that you and Ino have been friends for a while?" Blossom asked while looking at a red t-shirt.

"We are childhood friends. She saved me from a bunch of bullies and we were friends ever since, at least until we both liked the same guy. But after that, we made up and became friends again."

"Wow."

"Tell me about." Sakura smirked at her.

Sakura came across a red v neck tank top that showed the mid drift and had a black sash just at the bottom. She also found a red skirt and black shorts to match it.

"Hey, what about this outfit?" Sakura showed Blossom the outfit.

"I love it! It's perfect! Is there a changing room around here?"

"Yeah, right over there." Tenten pointed toward the set of stalls lined up against the walls.

Blossom ran toward the dressing room to try on the outfit.

Ino and Buttercup weren't having much luck. Whatever Ino suggested Buttercup would shoot it down at once.

"Hey, what about this one?" Ino would ask.

"No!" Buttercup would answer back.

Ino pulled out a strapless green tank top.

"This one?" Ino held it up.

"I actually kind of like that one."

"Finally!" Ino sighed with relief.

"And how about these pants?" Ino held out a baggy pair of black Capri's that had green at the end of the pants.

"They are good." Buttercup said.

Ino rushed Buttercup into the dressing room.

Bubbles was having a tough time choosing her outfit. She liked all of the clothes there.

"I like this one the best." Hinata pointed out. It was a blue tank top with one thick strap on the right side.

"Yeah and this skirt." Bubbles added to the outfit a blue mini skirt.

"And maybe with these black leggings?" Hinata held them up to show Bubbles.

"Perfect!" Bubbles grabbed the clothes and ran into the dressing room to change.

At the same time, all three of them came out with their outfits on.

The kunoichis gasped at the sight before them.

"You guys look beautiful!" Ino clasped her hands together and squealed.

"I have to agree." Tenten commented.

"Ditto." Both Sakura and Hinata said.

The Powerpuff girls blushed.

"We'll take them!" Sakura said to the lady at the counter.

The Rowdyruff boys yet again woke up in the same room they were in the last time they were there.

"Ugh! What happened?" Butch asked.

"We fought with them." Brick answered back bitterly.

"My head is killing me!" Boomer complained.

"You're finally awake." a voice came from the corner of the room.

The boys froze and slowly turned to look at where the voice was coming from.

They narrowed their eyes to try to get a better look but had no such luck. All they could see were a pair of red eyes staring back at them.

The boys shivered at the sight.

"What do you want?" Brick asked harshly trying to hide his fear.

"You fought well yesterday. You managed to defeat all of the Akatsuki members on this base but one."

"And who would that be?" Boomer asked glaring at the red eyes.

Itachi stood up revealing his emotionless face to the boys.

"Me." Itachi said emotionlessly.

"What are you going to do to us?" Brick asked.

"We don't know yet. Our leader hasn't answered back but in the mean time you are to stay here in this room." Itachi said as he walked toward the door.

The boys looked at each other then back at Itachi.

"Wait but who is your leader?" Brick asked.

"Hn." was all Itachi answered back and was out the door before the boys were able to say anything.

"Wait, what does that mean?" Boomer asked.

"Great." Brick muttered under his breath.

* * *

Please comment!


	9. Training talk and arrangements

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

That very same afternoon, Sakura called in Naruto and Sasuke to meet the girls and to help teach them how to use their chakra.

Tenten went to go get Neji and Lee, leaving Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke and the girls to begin training.

"To begin with, Naruto and Sasuke this is Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup!" Sakura introduced.

"Nice to meet you all." Sasuke said with a bow.

"So Sakura, do you need us to train these girls? Shouldn't they just go to the academy like the rest of us?" Naruto said bluntly.

"They can't because they are not from our world. I already explained this to you!" Sakura said in frustration.

"Chill out!" Naruto then turned toward the girls, "So what kind of powers do you guys have?"

"We will show you once everyone gets here." Blossom assured Naruto.

"Oh can't wait!" Naruto said excitedly.

Naruto turned on his heel and went to go mess with Sasuke. Blossom flew over to Sakura.

"So that's Naruto?" Blossom whispered.

"Sadly yes." Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose.

"He's cute; I see why you like him."

Sakura widen her eyes at Blossom. She hadn't told anyone about this and preferred to keep it that way. To her relief, Ino was obvious to their conversation. Blossom giggled at her friend's reaction.

Finally, Tenten had arrived at her house with Neji and Lee in tow.

"What is this all about? Tenten wouldn't tell us anything on the way over here." Neji asked as soon as her walked through the door.

"I have called you all here for a very special reason." Sakura said.

"And what reason might that be, my lovely Cherry blossom?" Lee asked, earning a glare from Naruto.

"I am going to pretend I didn't hear the last part of that sentence. You are here to help us train these girls to become ninjas. As some of you already know, these girls are not from our world. They come from a city called Townsville which we believe is in a different universe. They were previously in a fight with an evil group called the Rowdyruff boys. We suspect that they were also sent here to our world as well. If we are correct, then they are going to be looking for the Powerpuff girls. This is why we need to train them as fast as possible so they can defeat the Rowdyruff boys once and for all." Sakura said.

"Wait, when you say 'Once and for all' do you mean kill them?" Blossom asked.

"Yes, that is what you do. Here in this world its kill or be killed." Neji explained.

"But we have never killed someone before. We have always put the bad guys in jail and hope they have learned their lesson." Buttercup said.

"Not here. We are ninjas and are purpose is to protect and kill." Sasuke put in.

"But Professor said killing is bad." Bubbles said.

"I know it seems horrible but it's something you learn to deal with." Ino said sadly.

The Powerpuff girls were not too fond of the idea of killing. In fact, they hated it. Killing was cruel and inhumane.

"We will cross that bridge when we get there, okay?" Sakura said kindly.

The girls nodded stiffly.

"In the meantime, why don't you show our teammates what you can do?" Hinata suggested.

"Okay."

They flew around in circles. Blossom showed them her ice and fire breath, which Sasuke was very impressed to see. Bubbles showed how grace her moves are, which Neji too was impressed by. And Buttercup showed her agility and speed.

"That was totally amazing!" Lee said.

The girls blushed.

"Well I don't know about you but I am super hungry!" Naruto rubbed his belly.

"It is about time to have dinner. Follow me to the dining room and I will tell the cooks to start cooking." Sakura said as she motion for them to follow her.

They all walked into the huge dining room and took their seats. So after, the servants came out with silver serving trays and placed them in front of the ninjas. They opened them to reveal the delicious looking food.

"So, let's talk training!" Sakura said as she stuffed a piece of chicken into her mouth.

* * *

"Mealtime!" Kisame called to the boys.

The Rowdyruff boys looked up to see the fish man standing before them.

"Food?" Boomer asked excitedly.

"Yes food, pip squeak."

Itachi came in followed by a man that seemed to be surrounded by shadows.

"So these are the boys you were talking about Itachi?" The man asked pointing at them.

Itachi nodded.

Kisame turned around and bowed. "Leader-sama." Kisame said politely.

'I didn't think fish face was even capable of manners.' Brick thought as he rolled his eyes.

Leader nodded but never took his red eyes away from the boys.

"And they were able to defeat Tobi, Deidara, and Kisame with and hour?"

"Yes." Itachi answered.

"Plus they seem to have weird chakra and powers? This seems too good to be true." Leader rejoiced.

"Yes, what do you think we should do with them?" Kisame asked eagerly.

"They would be a wonderful addition to the Akatsuki; with more training they will be killing machines. I say keep them." Leader decided.

"Is that all?" Kisame asked hoping there will be something more.

"Yes. Make sure to report back to me about their progress." Leader added.

Itachi nodded again. And with that, Leader left the room. Kisame look devastated that he didn't get to crush anyone's soul. Butch stuck out his tongue at him.

"Why you little-" Kisame was cut off.

"Kisame! Find them rooms." Itachi said and walked out.

Kisame turned and looked at the boys. "I hate you, just to let you know."

"That's okay because we hate you to. But would you kindly show us to our new rooms?" Brick said.

Kisame stormed out of the room.

"Deidara, find them rooms!" Kisame commanded.

Deidara appeared in the doorway.

"What's with him?" he said gesturing toward Kisame.

The boys just shrugged but secretly gave each other little high fives behind their backs.

'We are good!' They thought.

"Okay follow me." Deidara said.

They went down the hall and made several turns until they finally made it to their destination.

"These are your new rooms. They are connected together from the inside so you may visit each other. You may not exit your rooms unless told to do so. We will bring you your meals everyday and you may use the bathroom that is right behind me. Got it?" Deidara finished explaining.

"What? We have to stay locked up still? I thought we were part of the Akatsuki now." Butch complained.

"Hey, no one ever said that being in Akatsuki is easy." Deidara turned and left the boys.

They decided to get comfortable in their rooms since they were going to be spending a lot of time in them.

Kisame came in about an hour later and said that they were to report to the living room.

"I wonder what about." Boomer asked.

"We'll find out." Brick answered back.

They took a seat on the couch and waited for Itachi to say something.

"We are going to start training you tomorrow." Itachi said.

"What?" Kisame yelled in shock.

"You don't actually expect me to teach these delinquents to fight right?" The fish man yelled.

Itachi nodded toward Deidara and Deidara slapped him. Tobi started to laugh but was soon silence by Deidara slapping him. The boys just smirked.

"Leader's orders, not mine." Itachi then walked out of the room.

"Why did you slap me?" Tobi complained.

"Because you're you." Deidara turned around and left.

"Deidara-sama." Tobi said with whined.

The boys couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him.

"So we start tomorrow training?" Butch asked Kisame. The blue shark just walked out of the room.

"I'll take that as a yes." Brick said and they all headed toward their rooms. They had no idea what was ahead of them.

* * *

Please Comment!


	10. And the training begins

Very sorry for SUCH a long wait but I am in band and I had no idea that it would take up so much of my time! Anyways, if you haven't done so already, please reread the whole story. I revised every chapter and added some new things to it. You may be confused if you don't go back. Well enough chit chat and on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_**Sugar, Spice and Chakra Chapter** **10**_

* * *

Sakura gave one last smile to get her guests before closing the door. She gave a sigh of relief as she locked the front door and headed up the stairs to her room. It had been a long day and the only thing she wanted to do was curl up underneath her sheets for some well deserved sleep. But of course, she would have to prolong her goal due to receiving a message from Lady Tsunade.

'She always knows how to get people at the wrong times.' Sakura thought bitterly to herself as she made her way to the Hokage Tower. At least the night was nice and cool, making it a little easier for Sakura to stay up long enough to make it to Tsunade's office. She gave a short rap on the door and a few moments later Tsunade answered from the other side to enter.

"You called for me? You do realize that it is quite late."

Tsunade gave her apprentice a sharp look that told Sakura that she did not care.

"One of our ANBU teams spotted some suspicious activity going on not too far from our village."

Sakura raised her eyebrow. "And you suspect that it is the Akatsuki?"

Tsunade gave a short nod.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Why did that require me to come out of my house at this hour? The Akatsuki are always doing something."

"The team told me that they spotted three boys with extraordinary powers that seemed to be battling the Akatsuki. They said that the boys were using some types of strange jutsus. They also said that they could fly."

Sakura's eyes widen in realization. "They must be the Rowdyruff boys that the girls were talking about."

Tsunade nodded in agreement. "And as to what the Akatsuki plan to do with them, I fear for the worst. That is why I called you here. You need to speed the training of the Powerpuff girls. We need them at their peak if we are to have any chance of coming out of this alive."

"But training them everything we know will take years! Knowing the Akatsuki, they will want to strike soon assuming that the boys take well to their training."

Tsunade gave this a moment of thought. Sakura was right; the girls could not handle that much in such little time. They had to find some other way…

"Do not teach them everything. Find their strongest points and focus on those for training. But be sure to incorporate other elements to their training. We cannot have them so one sided in their abilities."

Sakura nodded her head, though a little hesitant. She hoped her mentor was right about this. "Okay, I will do it."

Tsunade smiled at her apprentice. She could not help but be proud of her pink haired student. Facing a task that seemed impossible and accepting it like she is now doing was no easy feat.

"Make sure to report to me their progress and if you need any help, you know where to find me."

"At the bar?" Sakura teased.

"No! I'm talking about my office."

Sakura giggled as she held up her hands in surrender. "I know I was just kidding."

"Goodnight Sakura." Tsunade said rolling her eyes.

"Goodnight, Lady Tsunade." Sakura bowed and went out the door.

'Training the girls will be a challenge but it is a challenge I am willing to accept.' Sakura thought to herself as she walked toward her house for some well deserved sleep.

* * *

Today was the day that the Powerpuff girls were to start their training. They had so much to do in such a little time. Sakura just hoped that the girls would manage the work load.

Sakura walked into Blossom's room and flipped on the lights as she said, "Time to get up! We are burning daylight here!" Sakura ripped off Blossom's covers.

Blossom opened up one pink eye and glared at the pink haired intruder. She huffed and sat up, a little dazed from being awaken so abruptly. "Why are you waking me up so early? The sun isn't even up." Blossom said as she rubbed her eyes.

"We need to get an early start or else we will never meet our deadline." Sakura said as she rushed around the room, getting out clothes for Blossom to put on quickly.

"What deadline?" Blossom raised a quizzical eyebrow.

Sakura stopped and looked at the girl, realizing what she had just said. She originally had not planned on telling the girls that they had to rush to train them because she feared that the girls would be put under even more stress.

"Sakura?" Blossom continued to ask.

Sakura huffed and slumped down her shoulders in defeat. Now that it was out, she might as well come clean about it. Blossom was a smart girl, nothing could get passed her.

"The Rowdyruff boys have been spotted in the area. They are being held by the Akatsuki. I will explain more when we have everyone here." Sakura said sadly.

Blossom couldn't say she was shocked because she wasn't. She figured if she and her sisters were here than the boys must have arrived here as well. This only confirmed her theory.

Sakura exited the room and woke up Bubbles and Buttercup. In thirty minutes, the girls were downstairs, dressed, and ready to start the day. All that was left to do was wait for the other ninjas to arrive so they could start their training.

Finally they were all there and Sakura was able to explain their situation to everyone.

"So as you can see, we are pressed for time. Lady Tsunade recommends that we focus on the girls strongest points. In addition to that, she also recommends that we have others teach them other elements of being a ninja, so they are not so one sided when it comes to combat. Does that sound alright to you three?" Sakura asked the Powerpuff girls.

"Yes."

"Okay with that out of the way, let's get started!"

They had decided to start by teaching the girls Taijutsu. Lee, of course, taught this part to the girls due to his vast knowledge in this area. The others observed from a distance so they could determine what the girls' strong points are. They quickly noticed that Buttercup seemed to grasp the movements of Taijutsu more efficiently than her sisters.

"Okay so, Buttercup will be focusing on Taijutsu. Lee will train you with Taijutsu. Together Ino and Kiba will train you to use Ninjutsu but when it comes to Genjutsu Ino will teach you." Sakura said to Buttercup as she wrote the information on a piece of paper.

Next up was chakra control and Genjutsu. Sakura, having the best control of chakra, taught this to the girls. Blossom was able to control her chakra very well and was able to tell the difference between reality and a Genjutsu, much to the other ninjas' surprise.

"Blossom's strongest point is chakra control along with Genjutsu so I will be teaching this to you. Naruto will help you with Taijutsu and Sasuke with help you with Ninjutsu." She said to Blossom and wrote the information on the paper.

Lastly, they decided to work on kunai practice. Tenten lead this area due to her love of weapons. The girls first started throwing the kunai at a target and quickly found out that Bubbles excelled in this area. Tenten decided to turn the tables and have the girls dodge the kunai instead of throwing them. Bubbles yet again proved that she was the best in this area.

"Tenten will train you in weaponry, Neji will teach you Taijutsu, Hinata will train you in Ninjutsu and Shikamaru will help train you in Genjutsu." Sakura said while ignoring the groan she heard Shikamaru utter.

"Shino and Choji will be here to help you in case you need any advice or extra practice. Now we know what we have to do so let's get to it!" Sakura said, excitedly.

* * *

"Kisame, go and wake up the boys." Itachi commanded. It was time for their training to begin now that they knew how the boys battled. They Rowdyruff boys used their abnormal powers to fight which poses as a problem because in order for them to learn the ways of a ninja they had to forget their powers and focus on their chakra. However, due to the boys' possession of unnatural chakra, Itachi had to figure out just what their type of chakra does.

Kisame, not one to disobey his partner, walked down the hallway and into their rooms. Just as Itachi began to close his eyes and think as to what he was going to do, he heard the screams of threats and curses coming from their rooms, disturbing Itachi from his thoughts. Kisame came in carrying the boys by their ankles and dropped them on the floor.

"Itachi wants you." Kisame finally said.

"Well you could have said that earlier. We could have just WALKED out here." Brick said, rubbing his head.

"This way was more fun." Kisame gave them an evil grin.

Itachi stared at the boys in front of him until they gave him their full attention, which they eventually did.

"We are going to start training you. Deidara and Sasori will be teaching you how to do long distance fighting and traps. Kisame and I will teach you hand to hand combat and I will be teaching Genjutsu. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, sir!" Brick said, not wanting to anger the Uchiha. Itachi was a scary man, not that Brick or his brothers would ever admit it. They were too proud to.

"Good. Kisame will show you where you will be going to for your long distance combat lessons. Tomorrow we will work on Taijutsu and the next day will be Genjutsu." Itachi finished explaining.

They nodded in understanding.

"Okay now follow me." Kisame motion for them to walk behind him.

* * *

"Stop!" Sakura yelled.

The Powerpuff girls, gratefully, dropped to the ground. Their breath came in shallow huffs as they tried to get some oxygen into their lungs.

"Thank the lord!" Buttercup praised. She managed to fly over to a nearby seat on Sakura's porch.

"I thought I was going to die if I didn't get a break soon!" Bubbles whined as she joined her green sister.

"You girls did great for your first day!" Ino congratulated.

"Thanks." Blossom tried to give Ino a smile but failed miserably. She was just too tired and could only think about going to bed and sleeping for days.

"I have an idea. Why don't we have separate training sessions for each of you? You can focus more efficiently that way and we can get a lot more done." Sakura suggested. She was very impressed with the girls' progress today. But to her it wasn't fast enough. They needed to teach them so much! Sakura figured that these training sessions will help the girls get less distracted by all the other commotion.

"That is a great idea my lovely cherry blossom!" Lee said, hugging Sakura tightly.

"Lee, get off me!" Sakura warned, trying to get peel Lee off. She never did understand his infatuation with her. And yet, here he was, hugging her to death.

The rest of the group sweat dropped at the scene before them.

"Is Lee always like this when Sakura is around?" Blossom asked Sasuke.

"Pretty much." Sasuke said.

Once Sakura was able to get free of Lee's grasp, the rest went home for the day. These next few weeks were going to be brutal if they want to get the girls' ready for the impending battle that is to come.

* * *

Please comment! I would like to know if you like the changes that I made or not.


	11. A plan is set in motion

So here is the long LONG awaited chapter 11. Sorry for not updating it sooner.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Powerpuff Girls.

* * *

_**Sugar, Spice and Chakra Chapter 11**_

* * *

It has been nearly a month since the Powerpuff Girls arrived in their world. And since then the girls have worked hard at their training and are now starting to show in their battling.

Sakura slid to a halt from one of Blossom's kicks.

"Wow! Your kicks are super strong now!" Sakura complimented her. She stood up and brushed off some of the dirt from her skirt.

Blossom gave her a bright smiled. "Thanks, but I really should be thanking you! You're the one who showed me how to control this insane strength!" Before her training with Sakura began, Blossom would hit things and not even think about it. Now that Sakura taught her how to focus her chakra into her fist, added with her already super strength, made her punches much more effective.

Sakura and Blossom were training out in the backyard of Sakura's house. They hadn't received any reports of Akatsuki activity in quite some time but that didn't stop Sakura from worrying. They were safe for now but who knew for how long, which was why they are training as hard and as fast as they could. They wanted to press as much information and techniques into the girls heads before they have to go to battle.

Blossom has improved greatly at her chakra control and has learned to gather up her chakra into her fists to give her nearly the same insane strength that Sakura has. Sakura had also taken the time to show Blossom how to heal. It was important that there be more medics with them in the battle field and it didn't hurt to have another medic in general.

While Blossom and Sakura were busy talking, Sasuke took this opportunity to strike. He ran at Blossom with lighting fast speed and at full force. Blossom didn't notice this until it was too late.

Sasuke crashed into her hard, knocking the air out of her lungs and into a tree nearby. Blossom locked up to see Sasuke looming over her.

"Get up." he commanded silently.

Blossom forced herself up while coughing a little. She looked up into the cold eyes of her attacker and glared at him.

"Rule number one: Never let your guard down, no matter what. It does not matter whether you are with friends or on a battle field. Someone could strike and kill you right on the spot and it was all because you were not paying attention." Sasuke turned around and walked toward his shocked team.

Blossom glared at the back of his spiky haired head, picked up a rock and threw it toward his chicken butt head. He, of course, caught it with one swift movement of his hand.

"See? My guard was up which prevented this rock to come in contact with my head." He threw down the rock to the ground and assumed his position at the base of a tree.

"Sasuke you do not have to be so cruel to her. She is just learning. You can't just expect her to be aware of her surroundings 24/7. She'll never sleep if she does that!" Sakura yelled in frustration at her teammate.

"Yeah, Sakura's right Sasuke! You are going to make her a paranoid freak like you!" Naruto piped in.

Sasuke closed his eyes and ignored his ranting teammates. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Naruto we will never get through to him. Let's just get on with the training. We've got about an hour left before Ino comes by with Lee to give Buttercup her lesson." They had all decided that it was best for the girls to work alone with their trainers because it would cause less of a distraction.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked Blossom.

She nodded.

"Okay then, let's continue!"

* * *

"No! You have to mold the clay this way in order for it to explode properly!" Deidara scolded for the umpteenth time that day. Butch was frustrated with his twisted piece of clay and threw it down on the table.

Brick and Boomer both gaped at the piece of clay that failed to explode upon contact.

"Dude you are so lucky that thing didn't explode. Then we would have Mrs. Deidara all over our asses for blowing up his 'Art Studio'." Brick said. Like Butch, Brick hadn't had much luck with this clay molding thing but he got it a lot better than Butch did.

Deidara turned to look at the green and red boys and gave them the evil eye.

"I heard you! And just for that, you two are going to clean out these pots and you know just how hard it is to clean off dried clay." Deidara said evilly.

The boys groaned in unison.

"Done!" a cheerful Boomer said. Both boys stared in disbelief at their baby brother. He had finished the clay bird perfectly. Deidara clasp his hands together and stared at Boomer's piece of work in awe. It was exactly like the one Deidara made.

"My little Prodigy! You have made that bird perfectly! If only your brothers were as creative as you!"

Brick and Butch rolled their eyes. Boomer excelled in long distance battling. He is the only one who can form a clay bomb correctly and who can control puppets with ease. Deidara and Sasori have been trying to get Itachi to hand Boomer over so they can train him personally but Itachi refuses. He believes that it is important for the boys to know different types of battle strategies in order for success with their plans.

"Now get back to work! All of you!" Deidara ordered.

"Yes Deidara-sensei."

* * *

Ino, Kiba and Lee arrived at two and relieved Sakura, Blossom, Naruto, and Sasuke of their training session. They all entered the house and Blossom went upstairs to go and get Buttercup for her lesson.

She knocked on Buttercup's door before entering.

"Hey Buttercup, it's your turn. Ino, Kiba and Lee are waiting for you in the backyard." with that, Blossom turned to leave.

"Hey Bloss?"

Blossom turned around and gave her sister her full attention.

"What's up?" she asked her green sister.

Buttercup patted the spot next to her for her sister to come and sit down.

"First promise me that what I am about to say will never leave this room."

Blossom nodded. "I promise."

"Well, I've been having these dreams that are really scaring me." Buttercup started to explain.

"And what are they about?" Blossom pressed on. Not much scared Buttercup. So for her to be scared of something had to be pretty disturbing.

"They are of mass destruction. And it's always these same three shadows that are causing such chaos. And no matter how hard I try to focus in on their faces, I can't. And I get seeing these red eyes with flecks of black in them looking down at us. And there's blood...blood everywhere." Buttercup had started to tremble slightly and her eyes were filled with such horror that Blossom only wished she could wipe that fear away and tell everything was going to be okay.

Another thing that bothered Blossom was that she had never known Buttercup to be very intuitive or psychic for that matter. So for her to see such images were very strange. Blossom scratched her head in confusion. Seeing the future was not one of their powers. Blossom guessed that this new power came when they came here.

"Do you know what happens before this destruction?" Blossom asked.

Buttercup thought for a moment."Well it's just like any other time before chaos happens. Everything is relatively peaceful."

Blossom thought for a moment. "I guess we'll have to look into it later." Blossom finally said.

Buttercup nodded and climbed out of bed. She followed Blossom to the backyard where they found Ino and Lee talking to Team 7.

"I'm going to go and hang out with Bubbles so I'll see you after practice, okay?" Blossom said. Her sister looked so fragile after telling her what she saw in her visions. Blossom hated seeing her sister this way. She was usually the strong one of the group.

"Whatever." Buttercup said coolly.

Blossom smiled. Thankfully her sister was acting like herself again.

"Hey Buttercup ready to begin?" Ino asked.

"Hells to the yeah!"

Buttercup ran out and stood in front of Ino, Kiba and Lee, eagerly awaiting what was to come.

"Okay so what we are going to do today is work on Taijutsu and how to control someone's body using your mind. Like what I can do."

The ninjas found out a while back that the girls could do anything that would normally require someone to be in that bloodline. Ino, Hinata and Sakura found a way to do the shadow possession jutsu without being in Shikamaru's bloodline but it had taken years of perfect chakra control for them to replicate the technique. They did not have years to train the girls. Fortunately, the girls just need to focus on that jutsu and were able to do it that way.

"Kiba and Lee will be your target." Ino said as she patted Lee on his back and walked behind Buttercup.

"Precisely- wait what?"

"Ino, you can't do that!" Kiba complained loudly.

"Go stand by that tree." Ino ordered while pointing a perfectly manicured name toward the tree. How she had time to get a manicure was beyond Kiba.

Lee and Kiba slumped thier shoulders while they dragged their feet to where Ino had just pointed moments ago. Buttercup then began to kick and punch while Lee was able to successfully block all of her attacks and only sustained a few injuries. Kiba tried his best to land a hit on Buttercup while trying to provide back up for Lee, not that he needed it.

After about twenty minutes of intense practice, Ino came in and switched gears.

"We are now going to work on mind transfer jutsu. This jutsu can be tricky because you have to focus and aim just right to be successful."

Buttercup nodded.

"Now you have to..."

* * *

Buttercup was breathing heavily after an hour of training.

"You are doing so well Buttercup! You were able to control Lee for close to an hour!"

Buttercup was making great progress for only training for a month. Normally it would take at least half a year to get where she was now, but then again she was not a normal ninja.

Lee staggered toward to the two females. He flashed Buttercup a blinding smile and a thumbs up, "You are the true essences of youth Buttercup! But next time could you not leave such a mess in my head?"

While Buttercup was in Lee's head, she knocked him around pretty badly, leaving Lee with a splitting headache.

"Sorry 'bout that Lee. I'll try not to be too violent next time."

Buttercup then turned toward Ino, "So is training over?"

"Yes."

"Cool! Thanks for the lesson boss!" Buttercup had been calling Ino boss ever since she started to train the green Powerpuff. She didn't know why Buttercup called her that but she didn't mind. She liked being called the boss, it made her feel powerful.

"See you next time! Now I am off to see if my beautiful cherry blossom could heal my head." Lee staggered off, holding his head in his hands.

Ino and Kiba shared a look of concern for their green clad friend. He really needed to stop calling Sakura those kinds of names if he ever wanted Sakura to take him seriously.

* * *

The boys were done with the art of explosives for the day and were now off to go practice with Kisame.

"Great now we get to see fish face and be yelled at by him." Brick said. He was not in a happy mood after cleaning all of Deidara's pots. When they arrived in the front yard of the building, they found Kisame in a bad mood as well. He was usually in a bad mood when it came to teaching the little punks especially since all he wanted to do was rip their heads off and give them to Hidan so he could do his stupid ritual and give it to his god. But today was different and oh boy were they in for it.

"Okay maggots today you are to do fifty laps around the entire complex." Kisame shouted like a drill sergeant.

The boys rolled their eyes. "That's easy."

Kisame narrowed his eyes until they were tiny slits. "In five minutes."

The boys were still not worried. "So? We can do that in less time." Butch scoffed.

"Without using your powers. Only chakra."

The boys eyes widen and their jaws dropped. They hadn't had that much experience controlling their chakra to enhance their strength or speed. They have only been working on controlling chakra for jutsus.

"But since you guys said that you could do it in less time, I'm bringing it down to three minutes."

Boomer turned to Butch. "Thanks a lot Butch."

"Oh hell no!" Brick said in disbelief.

"GO!" and with that they were off.

* * *

As Ino and Buttercup were saying their final goodbyes, Hinata and Tenten came walking in.

"Just in time you two! We just finished our practice." Ino said as she past them and walked toward the house.

"Yep and Buttercup could you go get Bubbles?" Tenten asked.

"Sure, no problem."

"Thanks."

Buttercup walked into the house and headed toward Bubbles room. She found her sisters laying on Bubbles' bed laughing about something.

Buttercup raised one dark eyebrow, "What are you two laughing about?"

Blossom waved her question off. "It's nothing really. We were just remembering some of the times Dad tried to cook us dinner. Like that one time she tried to cook us fresh lobster for dinner but he couldn't bring himself to kill the lobster so we kept him as a pet."

Buttercup giggled a little at the memory. They named to lobster Larry after the Larry the Lobster from SpongeBob. Those were much simpler times without all this shinobi stuff they had to deal with now. It's not that Buttercup didn't like, she in fact loves it but there were times when she wished that she could return home. But as long as the Rowdyruff boys were here they were going to stay.

Then the conversation turned from being a happy tone to a dark one.

"So Buttercup, are you going to tell Bubbles?" Blossom asked.

"Tell me what?"

The room went silent for a minute or two. Buttercup finally decided that it would be best if Bubbles knew about this as well because after all, they were sisters and they had to stick together. Buttercup then launched into here story of the ominous dreams she had been having lately. Bubbles eyes widen with each horrid detail Buttercup was telling her.

"What should we do? I mean should we tell the others about this?" the blue Powerpuff asked.

Blossom and Buttercup looked at each other.

"I think we shouldn't tell the others until we understand Buttercup's dreams a little better. We don't want to put more stress on the others. They are working so hard to get us ready for what is to come and we cannot repay them by dropping this news on them. So for the time being, act like everything is fine." Blossom then hopped off the bed. "Is that clear to everyone?"

The other two nodded.

Blossom smiled. "Good, we will be doing some research later on but right now I think someone has a training session to go to."

Buttercup furrowed her brows in confusion. "Hey how did you know that?"

Blossom pointed to her ears and smiled mischievously. "Supersonic hearing."

* * *

Brick, along with his brothers, threw themselves onto the ground. Sweat beaded off their faces as their whole bodies shook, trying to get enough oxygen to their lungs.

"That...was insane." Boomer managed to say through gasps.

"Thankfully it's over with." Brick added.

Kisame smirked. "Oh you guys think you're done? Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news...oh wait I love giving bad news, you guys still have more training to do."

The boys groaned.

"You guys are to dodge thousands of these kunai," Kisame held up a gleaming steel dagger and began to twirl it around his finger,"going at the speed of sound. Is that clear?"

Brick clenched his fist as anger began to boil up inside him. "Why are you drilling us so hard? Yesterday's training session wasn't nearly as hard."

A vein throbbed violently on Kisame's forehead and his faced turned red. The boys began to back away slowly, afraid that he might explode and they didn't want to be in the direct line of fire.

"The reason why I am doing this is because you guys just don't know when to quit it do you! How hard is it to show a little respect around here? Especially since I am your mentor and therefore should receive respect but I don't so I'll teach you guys how you treat me. Simple as that!"

The boys were stunned. This was a very emotional side of Kisame that up until now they had not known existed. Yet everything he said made sense. They were constantly playing tricks on him and a lot of the time they had gotten him in to trouble with the other members and even Pein. It was unfair of them to do that to him but at the same time it was so much fun.

"You're right Kisame." Brick finally said.

"What?" Kisame was shocked that the little bastard actually agreed with him. He narrowed his eyes at the red Rowdyruff in suspicious. 'What is he up to?' Kisame thought to himself.

"Yeah we do treat you unfairly and we really shouldn't." Butch added.

Kisame folded his arms across his chest. "Go on."

"And we will treat you better from now on." Boomer said.

Kisame looked at them each in the eyes. He saw no hint of deviousness but knowing them they could hide their true intentions very well.

Brick shot out his hand. "Truce?"

Kisame narrowed his eyes in skepticism. He knew that they could never really honor a truce. But after deciding that he would just have to keep his guard up around them, he finally he nodded and shook Brick's hand. "Truce."

Little did he know they had their fingers crossed behind their backs. They weren't going to give up their fun that easily.

* * *

"Okay Bubbles, let's see how well you can dodge these shuriken." Tenten tossed several hundred shuriken all at once. Bubbles was able to swiftly maneuver through the shower of shuriken with ease. Bubbles training focused on being swift, accurate and dealing mainly with Ninjutsu while Blossom's focused on strength, medical and Genjustsu and Buttercup's focus was on quickness, stamina and Taijutsu. Though Neji and Shikamaru agreed to help her learn Genjustsu and Taijutsu as well, Bubbles found training with Tenten and Hinata much more enjoyable. Neji was always so serious and Shikamaru was always complaining, two characteristics Bubbles did not have in her personality.

Bubbles took her stance across the field, awaiting Tenten's signal. Tenten reached into her pouch and pulled out several kunai and throw them in Bubbles' direction. Bubbles spun around and deflected the oncoming kunai with a kunai of her own. Hinata then took this chance to attack. She came up behind and used gentle fist on her. Bubbles was able to flip above Hinata just in time and land behind her. Bubbles did a sweep kick and was able to hit Hinata. She landed on the ground with a loud thud but then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Wow Bubbles! I am very impressed with your training! You have improved on your quickness and dodging. Now that you've got your defense down, we need to work on your offensive moves." Tenten said as she brought out some weapons.

"Pick one."

Bubbles looked at the different selection of weapons. Her eyes finally rested upon a bow and some arrows. She picked them up and studied them.

"I'll use these." Bubbles said.

"Good choice! Now let's begin showing you how to use them!"

* * *

"I think it's time for you boys to learn how to cast Genjutsus." Itachi explained. Itachi had been training the boys on how to use Ninjutsu. They had been very successful with this and even mastered the hard ninjutsus like chidori. Itachi figured it was time to move on to something new.

The boys nodded in understanding.

Itachi closed his eyes and opened them again, showing them his sharingan. The boys stared in amazement at his red eyes with flecks of black place around his pupil. Itachi then changed his sharingan into his infamous Mangekyo Sharingan and used his Tsukuyomi. He sent all three boys into his dark world.

"How the hell did we get here?" Butch asked frantically.

Itachi appeared right in front of them. "This is one of my own Genjutsus. I use this to torture my enemies for what seems like days but in reality it is only seconds."

"This is amazing! I can't believe you can create this!" Boomer said.

"Can we do this too?" Brick asked.

The dark world dissipated into the front yard of the house. Itachi shook his head. "No."

The boys stared at him. "And why not?" asked Boomer.

"Because you need to have the sharingan in order to enter that world and use it against your enemies. Now stop asking questions and let's start you off with something easy."

Itachi formed a series of hand signs slowly so the boys could see every move. "Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Technique."

The boys looked up and say balls of fire heading right toward them. They screamed and flew for cover. Itachi then cancelled the illusion and called for the boys to come out of hiding.

"This is a technique you can use. Start working on it." With that Itachi left the boys and entered the house.

* * *

"Okay that should be enough training for today." Hinata said.

Bubbles had done great with the bow and arrow. Tenten was surprised that she took to the weapon so well for her first time using it.

"Thank you Hinata and Tenten! Your training has helped me so much!" Bubbles flew up to them and gave them a hug. Hinata and Tenten hugged back. They were used to this amount of affection from the blue Powerpuff by now. She liked to hug a lot and Hinata and Tenten did not mind. They liked the fact that their training was appreciated.

"I will see you tomorrow for our next lesson!" Bubbles said cheerfully and headed into the house to find her sisters. She found them in the library Sakura had in her house.

"Remember Neji and Shikamaru will be here so be ready for something new!" Tenten called out to the blue Powerpuff.

Bubbles gave a bright smile, even though she knew that she was not going to have as much fun with the boys. "Okay."

"Hey guys! So any luck on Buttercup's dream?"

Blossom shook her head. "The only thing that comes close to what Buttercup is experiencing is a Genjutsu and I'm sure it is not that since no one has cast one on her. I would have been able to sense it by now."

"This means we have to go into town tomorrow and look in the library." Buttercup said as she closed the book and set it on the table.

"Then we shall go tomorrow morning. We'll just tell Sakura that we want to explore the town and take a day off from training. I'm sure she'll understand." Bubbles said.

The girls nodded in agreement and headed off to bed. They had a long day ahead of them.

* * *

Itachi knocked on Leader's door and opened it.

"You called for me Leader-sama." Itachi said as he entered and closed the door.

"Yes, but first how is your eyesight?" Pein asked.

Itachi flinched a bit. His eyesight had been deteriorating for a while now to the point where objects just look like blobs to him. It was bad to put it simply. And since he had killed their only medic on the base, they were in desperate search to find one.

"Fine." Itachi said emotionlessly.

Pein narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha. "I doubt it. That is why I need you to kidnap her." Pein threw a file on his desk which Itachi picked up immediately. He opened the file to find a green eyed, pink haired beauty. Even though his vision was blurred, he could see that she was a beautiful young woman. She was the type of girls he could easily envision himself falling for. The type of girl he would want to claim as his own. Pein picked up on this and said, "She is beautiful isn't she? And just think how much more beautiful she would be to you once you are able to see her through clear eyes. And who knows? Maybe she will be a good partner for you."

Oh Pein was good. He knew just how to manipulate someone to do his bidding a little too well. He knew all too well that all Itachi wanted was someone to love him. He wanted someone to share his life with but he knew this was impossible under the current circumstances.

"Your task is to capture her and bring her back here so she can heal your eyes. After that, you may do whatever you please with her." Pein smirked at the last part.

Itachi nodded in understanding. He then turned around to leave when Pein added something else.

"Oh and you are to take the Rowdyruff boys with you."

Itachi turned around and faced he is leader.

"Leader-sama, with all due respect, I believe that the boys are not ready to go on a mission like this just yet."

Pein leaned back in his chair and thought.

"I understand your concern but I believe that if they are not forced to do something they will never learn. You are to take them with you and that is final."

Itachi bowed. "Yes Leader-sama. As you wish."

Itachi turned and exited Pein's office. He was not happy about kidnapping the pink haired woman named Sakura but he was not one to go against his leader's wishes. They had to leave early tomorrow morning if they wanted to make it to Konoha by nightfall the next day. Itachi dreaded tomorrow even more because he had to bring along the Rowdyruff boys.

'This is going to be interesting.' Itachi thought.

* * *

Please comment so i know what you guys think of it so far!

This chapter has been revised June 2012


	12. Target acquired with a few bonuses

So finally got this chapter up. I totally forgot i had this already written and im glad i found it or else i would of written a whole new chapter but anyways here you guys go! Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Powerpuff girls.

* * *

_**Sugar, Spice and Chakra Chapter 12**_

* * *

The hues of night were slowly taking over the light of the previous day.

'Tonight I kidnap Sakura Haruno.' thought Itachi to himself. He was not particularly fond of stealing the petal haired kuniochi but orders were orders and they must be followed. He looked behind him to see how they boys were doing. They had been traveling for some time, more than the boys were used too, considering the fact that this was the first time they were even outside the base grounds. And by the looks of it, they weren't doing too well.

"Keep up." Itachi warned.

Brick glared at the raven haired male in front of them. They had been traveling all day straight. Their only stops were to get some water and bathroom breaks. No food. And they were hungry.

"How do expect us to keep up with you if we haven't eaten the whole day? We aren't robots like you." Brick was annoyed by the very fact that Itachi had so much more stamina than he could ever dream to have.

Brick hated to admit it but he admired the man and that's what he hated the most.

"Brick has a point. We are not going to be very useful in a fight if we have no energy." Butch stated.

Itachi pondered this for a moment. He had read in Sakura's file that her shifts at the hospital tended to go on for a few more hours than what she was scheduled for. His plan was to be waiting for her in her house so he could quickly knock her out with ease due to exhaustion from her shift. If they were to stop for food, it would set him back an hour or so. Although he could easily break into her house will she is asleep and take her that way.

He stopped on a branch and turned to face the boys. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth to tell them that they were going to take a break. But sadly the boys didn't see him in time to stop and ended up colliding with the Uchiha, sending them crashing onto the ground.

Itachi shoved the Rowdyruff boys off of him and stood up, brushing off some dirt that was on his cloak. His cheeks were stained a faint pink from embarrassment. He quickly dismissed his blush and glared at the boys.

His eyebrow twitched in irritation. "We shall _never_ speak of this incident to anyone."

They nodded their heads cautiously, not wanting to irritate him further. They have never seen this much emotion coming from the stoic Uchiha, and frankly, they preferred the unemotional Itachi than the one that showed his feelings.

"We are going to get food." Itachi said in his usual tone.

"Yay! Finally!" Boomer cheered.

* * *

Sakura opened the door and set her keys and purse on a table near the door. She sighed. 'Finally home.' she thought to herself as she rubbed the back of her neck. She could feel a knot forming from all the stress she was currently under. With training Blossom, missions and her shifts at the hospital, she found it hard to find any time to sleep for more than four hours.

Thankfully her room was downstairs so she didn't have to walk up the stairs. Sakura planned to change into her cute pajamas but ended up putting on tank top and pink bunny shorts before she crashed onto her bed and going into a deep sleep.

* * *

Itachi and the Rowdyruff boys managed to get passed the village gates undetected, much to Itachi's relief. By the way the boys were fighting with each other, he was sure they would have gotten caught. But security wasn't tight tonight, making this mission seem effortless. They managed to find Sakura's house, which was more like a mansion.

Itachi could sense Sakura's chakra along with three others.

'I guess this is where the Powerpuff girls have been hiding.' Itachi thought. He looked at the boys to see if they noticed that their rivals were inside the house. Thankfully, they seemed to busy looking at the size of the house, which was good. It was their mission to take Sakura, not the girls. If they saw them then there was sure to be a fight which would surely draw attention.

Itachi silently picked the lock on the front door and opened the door as quiet as possible. He turned toward the boys behind him. "Stay here and wait for me."

"But why?" Boomer whined.

"Because we do not need four people to get one person." Itachi explained.

Brick crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Itachi just shook his head and walked into the house. He finally made his way to Sakura's room and he was surprised at what he found. Sakura was lying on the bed with only a red bra with a matching pair of underwear.

Itachi raised one eyebrow. 'Well...this is interesting.'

His eyes roamed over her bare legs and upper body before finally landed on her face. He silently wondered if her eyes were even more beautiful face to face than in the picture.

"Whoa! This is her? She's sexy!" Brick said.

Itachi's eyebrow twitched in annoyance again. He slapped his hand over Brick's eyes in an effort to get his mind focused on the job at hand. He quickly turned to Butch. "What are you doing in here?" he said in a dangerous tone. This sent a shiver up the boys' spine. Then they heard Sakura moan. Everyone in the room that was conscious froze and turned to look at the pinkette. Once she seemed to settle down they let out a sigh of relief.

"You all need to get out of here." Itachi warned.

Brick smirked. "So you could keep this hottie all to yourself? I don't think so."

Itachi sensed that the other three chakras in the house were awake. This was not going as well as Itachi had planned. Had he known the Powerpuff girls were being housed here with their target he would have done things differently.

"Brick this is strictly business. You all need to leave now!" Itachi said urgently as he pushed them out of the door and out into the hallway.

"And where do you think you're going?" he heard a female voice ask.

Itachi closed his eyes. "Run." he quickly ran, grabbed Sakura, formed a few hand signs and disappeared in a flurry of black feathers. He reappeared in the forest just outside the walls of Konoha. He noticed that the boys did not follow him much to his dismary. Just then Sakura gave out a little moan as she began to shiver. Itachi gently place Sakura against a tree, took off his cloak and covered her with it. Sakura grabbed the cloak and pulled it up to her chin and snuggled into the cloth. He allowed a small smile to grace his features before he performed a few hand signs, returning him to the house.

At the house, things were starting to heat up.

"So where have you been this whole time?" Buttercup sneered at the boys in front of her. Although she had to admit they looked good.

Their arms were more toned and defined and their stance seemed more confident since the last time they met.

"We have just been training with the best. Something I doubt you all did." Butch retorted.

Blossom rolled her eyes. "It just so happens that we have been training with the best too!"

"Well why don't we put your powers to the test." Brick said with a smirk spreading across his face.

Blossom narrowed her eyes. "You're on!" but before they could start fighting, Itachi appeared in between them.

He put up his hands, palms facing each group. "There is no need to fight. You will be drawing unneeded attention toward yourselves."

At Itachi's words, everyone straighten up and settled for just glaring at each other. Itachi turned toward the boys. "It is time for us to leave." The boys only nodded, not once taking their eyes away from the girls.

Bubbles tugged on Blossom's nightgown. "Bloss, they have Sakura."

Blossom remained quiet. She knew full well that they had captured her mentor but one thing that the girls didn't know was that she has already formed a plan in her head.

Itachi nodded his farewell to the girls and disappeared once more and this time the boys followed.

Buttercup grabbed Blossom's shoulder and turned her around to face her green sister. "What are you doing Blossom? We could have fought them!

And now they have Sakura!" Blossom continued to look at her sister, silently.

"Buttercup's right. It is not like you to give in so easily. Is something wrong?" Bubbles asked concern for her well being. Her sister was never one to back down from a fight, especially with the Rowdyruff Boys.

Blossom closed her eyes. "That man... The one that was with the boys,"

Blossom felt a shiver go down her spine. "He has immense power. I have never felt such strong chakra before...other than Naruto of course. That is why I knew that if we fought against them, he would intervene and most likely kill us. I could not put you guys in that kind of danger." The girls remained quiet for a while, soaking up this new information.

"Well, we can't just sit here and let them take Sakura! We have to do something." Buttercup finally said.

Blossom nodded. "I know just what we can do."

"What?" Bubbles asked.

"Two words: Follow them."

* * *

Itachi and the boys poofed back to where Sakura was. Thankfully she hadn't woken up from her deep sleep.

"So do we go home now?" Boomer asked.

Itachi picked up Sakura as carefully as possible for he did not want to wake the sleeping woman. How she was still asleep even after all this commotion he could not understand however he was thankful for that. He knew that she was a strong kuniochi and he would have a hard time trying to subdue her if she was awake. He finally managed to put the sleeping pinkette on his back, where she instinctively wrapped her arms around his shoulders and snuggled into the back of his neck.

Itachi relished the feel of her silky skin against his. He has never been this close to a woman outside of his family and he had to admit, he liked the feeling. But Itachi was sure of one thing: she would never do this if she was conscious.

"Okay you can turn around now." Itachi commanded.

"What do we do now?" Butch asked.

Itachi took off into the trees, answering Butch's question in the process. After a few hundred feet of travel, Itachi spoke up. "Do not be alarmed if you sense your female counterparts coming up behind you."

They all widen their eyes. "How do you know that they are not still at the house?" Brick asked.

Itachi sighed. It was pretty obvious what the girls' true intentions are; but he should have known that they were too clueless to realize what is going on.

"Do not fight them." Itachi warned.

"But why? We can so take them!" Brick whined.

"When we get to the base, I will send someone to capture the girls."

Itachi explained. He knew that the Powerpuff girls were not going to attack with him there. He figured they wait until they were at the base and that he was inside. That way they wouldn't have to go against him either.

* * *

"Blossom how much more do you think we will travel? And where are we?"

Buttercup whined. They had been travelling for several hours now and they were getting tired. After all, they have never traveled this far away from Konoha.

"I don't know where we are but it looks like they are slowing down, which means the base is nearby."

"And then we fight?" Bubbles asked cautiously.

Blossom nodded, dreading the oncoming fight.

Once the males in front of them reached a passage between two mountains, Itachi briefly speaks to the boys and then departs, heading toward the giant door at the end of the passage. Once inside, the girls take this time to make a move.

"Hey! Boys!" Blossom yelled.

They turned around to face their enemies. Blossom was expecting them to show signs of surprise but was shocked to find looks of expectance.

"About time you showed yourselves." Brick sneered.

"So are you ready to fight? We are in the middle of nowhere and your friend isn't here to stop us this time." Buttercup stated, getting herself pumped up for the upcoming fight.

"I'm sorry Buttercup but there will be no fight today." Butch said.

The girls gave him a confused look. Butch was the last one to turn down a fight. It just wasn't in his nature.

Buttercup raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" she questioned him.

The boys smirked. "We don't need to fight you." Brick said. "We have him to do it for us." Boomer finished.

Before the girls could speak, a giant black and white man with a fly trap around his head swiftly knocked the girls out sending them face first into the ground.

Itachi took this time to join the others outside. "Zetsu, take them inside and lock them up in separate rooms. Leader-sama is very pleased that we were able to lure the Powerpuff girls here."

They had big plans for them, exactly what they were, one could only guess.

* * *

Please review because they let me know what you think of my story and i would really appreciate that!


	13. Getting settled

Sorry its been such a long time since i last updated. I'm not gonna lie I was super lazy and just didn't know where to go with this story for quite some time. I had half of the chapter done in Feburary and decided since it was summer that I had time to write some. Plus i also managed to get out of my writers block. Hopefully I'll stay this way so I can write some more chapters for this story. Again I am so sorry!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Powerpuff girls.

* * *

_**Sugar, Spice and Chakra Chapter 13**_

* * *

Red eyes. That was all she saw. Everywhere she turned those cold eyes stared back at her as if she were an animal at a zoo.

Sakura gasped as she sat up in her bed. Had those eyes been part of her dream or was she just hallucinating? A voice spoke up that confirmed that it was indeed neither.

"You are awake. Good."

She could see the red eyes in the darkest corner of her room looking back at her. They made her very uncomfortable.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

A pause.

"You are safe."

At that moment, the voice with the red eyes emerged from the shadows.

Itachi Uchiha.

Fear struck through her like lightening striking a tree in the middle of a thunderstorm. But of course Sakura couldn't let Itachi know that he caused this kind of emotion in her so she covered it up the best way she could; by using her anger.

"Why am I here?" she growled.

Itachi was a little taken aback by this animalistic quality from such a beautiful, petite woman but he quickly recovered.

"That information will be released to you at a later time. For now just focus on recovering you chakra; Kisame took too much out of your system for us to do anything with you."

Sakura felt a shiver go through her body.

'What do they want me to do?' She dreaded the answer.

Sakura felt oddly cold all of a sudden. She figured it was because of the freaky pair of red eyes staring at her. It wasn't until she looked down that she noticed she was wearing her cute pink bunny pj shorts. In front of Itachi. Sakura suddenly felt very, very self conscious. She closed the Akatsuki cloak tightly around her and tried to fight the blush that was slowly making its way across her cheeks.

"You may look for clothes in one of the draws if you don't feel like parading around with pink bunnies on your posterior. And when you are done with my robe, you may leave it on the kitchen table." with that he left the room without another word.

'His robe?' she thought to herself.

Absentmindedly, she smelled his robe. He smelled like a forest just after it rains and something else; something sweet that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Sakura shook her head. 'Why do I care what he smells like? He has been nothing but trouble for my friends and now he has kidnapped me. What do they want with me anyway?'

To get her mind off of her current dilemma, she decided to look for some clothes. After all, Itachi said she could look through those draws. As she began to sift through the clothes her heart began to sink. All the clothes in the draws were black. Sakura had always found the color black to be depressing which was the last thing she needed at this time. And as if that was not bad enough it turned out that all of the clothes were way too big for her.

She held up a t-shirt. 'This must be Itachi's.' she thought.

Sakura threw down the shirt in frustration. Why did this have to happen to her? Especially at this time. The girls really needed her and she needed to be there for them. No. She would not sit here and feel sorry for herself; she is stronger than that. She is the fifth hokage's apprentice god dammit and she was not going to let this get the better of her.

Sakura picked up the shirt again. She could not go walking around in an oversized shirt.

And ever so slowly, a mischievous smile spread across her plump pink lips.

* * *

Drip...drip...drip.

That was the sound Blossom woke up to. Her left cheek was numb from lying on the cold hard concrete for god knows how long. Slowly she picked herself up off the ground and managed to sit up. A quick glance around the room told her she was in a prison cell with the only source of light being a little window on the left hand side of the cell. She squinted in the darkness to try to see anything else but quickly regretted it. Pain shot through her. She brought a slender hand to touch her cheek and winced. Her cheek was defiantly injured. As to the extent of the injury she was not sure of.

"About time one of you lazy asses got up." A voice resonated from the opposite end of the room. The voice was filled with mockery with a hint of joy. Only one voice could hold those tones in their voice and make it sound effortless.

"Brick." Blossom hissed.

He chuckled. "Glad to know you still remember me."

Blossom rolled her eyes. Brick had always been one to make light of everything. Even in life or death situations.

"How could I forget that ugly face of yours?" She said with sweet sarcasm.

"Okay enough with the chit chat." Another voice boomed next to Brick.

A tall fish like man came forward and stood in front of Brick. Just his stance alone made Blossom shrink back in fear. The man really knew how to intimidate.

"I want answers." He bellowed.

Blossom momentarily forgot about her fear long enough to say, "I should be the one getting answers here."

The look on the shark man's face froze her with fear. He picked her up off the ground by her shirt so that they were eye level.

"Listen here Missy. I'm the one in charge here not you. I can easily kill you right now with one flick of my finger. If anyone is going to be receiving answers here it's me!" the fish man growled.

Blossom gave out a little whimper.

"Hey man don't be so hard on her! She doesn't know what's going on and that freaks her out! If you want to get answers then let her ask a few things first!" Brick defended Blossom. This shocked Blossom. Since when did he know her tendencies and fears? She guessed that after years of battling with him he must have picked up a thing or two from her.

The fish man relaxed and put her down on the floor.

"Ask me what you want to know then."

* * *

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Though she wished she could have had more color to throw into this outfit, she was still satisfied with the result. She managed to widen the neck hole of the t-shirt so that one shoulder popped out and since the shirt was so long she decided it would look good as a dress. She also ripped a strip of cloth from one of his shirts and tied it around her midsection to accentuate her hour glass figure.

Yes she was very happy with the result. The only problem was that there were no shoes that would fit her tiny feet. She opted to go barefoot instead.

Sakura decided that now was the best time to go and return Itachi's robe...and hopefully get a scope of this place so she could get out.

As she walked down the hall she noticed that the place was relatively dark except for the few torches that lined the walls. Sakura was not even sure if she was going the right way but as soon as she smelled the aroma of food she was sure the kitchen was this way.

As Sakura walked into the kitchen, three things surprised her. The first these being that the kitchen was much lighter than the hallway. That's when she noticed the big windows that let in the warm sunlight. Oh how she desired to bath in that light and absorb its warmth. It also meant that it was a way out.

The next thing she noticed was how hungry she was. It wasn't until she smelled food that she realized that she needed it.

The third and most shocking part was seeing Itachi cooking. And whatever he was cooking smelled delicious.

Itachi glanced at Sakura as she sat down at the table.

"I see you've redesigned my shirt." He said as he continued to sauté what looked like to be bell peppers.

"I had to. May I ask what is it that you are cooking?" Sakura asked cautiously.

"Roasted chicken topped with bell peppers sautéed in balsamic vinegar."

Sakura's mouth began to water. She hadn't had a decent meal in the past forty-eight hours due to her hectic schedule at the hospital.

"That sounds delicious." Sakura found it very hard to believe the Uchiha actually knew how to cook. It didn't seem like a stone cold killer would do such a dainty thing like cooking. They remained quiet for a while. The room was filled with the sound of sizzling vegetables and the smell of chicken. Everything seemed peaceful, that is until a loud mouth blue skinned, bad tempered man walked into the room.

The man looked directly at Sakura and, in one swift movement, had her pinned up against the wall three feet off the ground.

"What are you doing you big ape?" Sakura screamed as she struggled with the man's beefy hands around her neck.

"Itachi, how could you let the hostage out of her room? Especially without any restraints."

"Kisame put her down." Kisame hesitated but eventually did what he was told.

"Just tell me why you are letting pinky over there roam free. She could escape you know."

Sakura scoffed at Kisame but quietly. She did not want to make him mad for there was no telling of what he would do next.

"Because she is a member now. We need her to feel comfortable here so she can do what leader wants her to do." Itachi explained simply.

Sakura's nearly choked. They want her to be a member of the evil group? That was absolutely ludicrous! Like hell she would join their group! Sakura had to escape before she was forced to do something she didn't want to.

Kisame rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He walked over to the stove to examine what was being cooked. "Is that going to be enough for those new girls to eat too?"

'New girls?' Sakura thought.

"Hn." was all the answer Kisame got from his partner. Kisame decided to take that as a yes.

"Good."

Itachi gave him a questioning look. Kisame did not care for their new arrivals nor did he care for the boys. For him to be suddenly considered about their food was quite strange.

"Don't worry Itachi; I'm not going soft on you. I plan to eat most of their food by the time I get to them."

Sakura looked at the fish man in disgusted. But now that he has mentioned these new girls, Sakura was interested in finding out who they were.

"And am I supposed to heal these new girls? Is that what the Leader wants me to do?" Sakura asked, hoping that they will give her some information.

Itachi remained silent. Of course he being a natural born genius he would be smart enough to not play into her little mind game. But then there was Kisame, who fell right into her trap.

"No the 'Powerpuff girls'-" He chuckled at that last part, "-can recover by themselves. At least that's what the boys say."

"So then am I just here to heal everyone?" Sakura asked cautiously, hoping that the Uchiha would not intervene.

"Of course."

Itachi mentally slapped himself. Why had he been paired up with such an idiotic fish head?

Sakura, on the other hand, was pleased by the usefulness of her head games but she couldn't savor it for long. The fact that the girls were trapped here had made her tense and confused and over all scared for the girls. What will they do to them? Then she had an idea.

"Well as medic of the Akatsuki, I must attend to everyone's wounds; even those of a prisoner." Sakura hated the fact that she had just referred to herself as part of the Akatsuki but if it meant getting to and protecting the girls then that is what she had to do.

Itachi had taken a moment to consider the options. Sakura had a point. Every medic made an oath to help anyone in need of medical attention, even that of a traitor. Her becoming a member of the Akatsuki did not change that fact and it would dishonor her to not let her help. But there was the fact that when she was done healing her friends, she would try to break out with them. Of course Itachi figured he could handle that much. And to add to his confidence that they could not escape, the whole base was filled with some of the most powerful shinobi from each village.

Itachi had finally made up his mind. "You may go and heal the girls but under one condition."

Sakura furrowed her brows in frustration. Why did the Uchiha have to be so damn cautious? It just made her plan that much hard to form and follow through with. "What is it?"

"I am to be in the room when you heal them. I cannot have you formulating any plans with the prisoners."

Sakura's eyes narrowed at the red eyed ninja. 'Damn Uchihas. Always ruining everything.' she thought bitterly.

Sakura finally nodded, agreeing to his terms.

Itachi inwardly smirked. He would not be fooled by her no matter how hard she tried.

"Kisame, watch the food for me. And please try not to eat anything."

* * *

Blossom had gotten a lot of information from the brooding fish man. The most important pieces of evidence that she had learned were that they were being held as prisoners and that they were supposed to give them information. She couldn't believe this but thanks to Brick, she didn't have to give up much information...yet. This gave her time to think through what they were going to do to get out of here. She could only guess as to what her sisters had experienced. Hopefully the fish man was not too violent with them.

That's when Blossom began to hear a pair of footsteps stop in front of her door. She tensed up, hoping it wasn't the fish man back to get more answers from her. Or worse.

The door opened slightly as if the person did not want to disturb her if she was sleeping. Well, that meant it couldn't be the blue fish. As the door fully opened, Blossom felt a wave of relief wash over her.

"Sakura!" Blossom cheered. She tried to get up but her body was too stiff from staying in one position for so long, so she settled for a beaming smile. But then her smile faltered when she noticed the man behind her. She recognizes him from last night. He was the one who stole Sakura. How could she be with him?

Sakura rushed over to her side and hugged her. "Are you okay? Nothing is broken, right?" Sakura asked right away as her hand began to glow green with healing chakra.

"I'm okay." she stated simply.

Sakura gave her a quizzical look. The Akatsuki were not a kind organization and therefore were not kind to their prisoners. She expected the worst of injuries.

"I'm fine! Really!"

Another pause. Sakura looked her over. She had a swollen cheek, probably fractured or broken, a split lip and she was covered in dirt and grime. But other than that she really was fine.

Sakura was quickly able to heal her cheek, much to Itachi's surprise. He had never seen a medic heal an injury like that so fast. She truly was a top notch medic; she could probably surpass her mentor.

"What's going on Sakura?"

Sakura didn't know how to explain to Blossom that she was now a medic for an elite and very dangerous group of individuals that only existed to cause harm to others. But the biggest burden of all was that she had to explain the fact that her and her sisters were now prisoners for this group.

So instead of answering Blossom's question, she turned on her heel to meet the emotionless eyes of the Uchiha. "How can you put her in a room with these types of conditions? This room is absolutely filthy! And she is covered in dirt! I demand, for the sake of my patient, that she and her sisters be transferred to better living quarters and a nice place to wash up."

Itachi stared at the pinkette in front of him. He could already tell that she was going to be a handful. It almost made him wish he didn't kill their last medic. Almost.

"I am afraid I cannot give them new rooms. Leader has to give the command as to what to do with these girls. For now they must remain in their cells."

Sakura's eyebrow twitched in irritation and felt an outburst coming on. The Uchiha absolutely infuriated her! His emotionless voice made her want to rip out her hair and that smug aura he always carried around him made her want to slap him senseless. But she would never do such a thing like that. She couldn't. He was just too fast for her to even get near enough for her to cause any damage. He wasn't Naruto after all. He knew when dangerous things were coming his way. It only served to irritate her more.

Swallowing down the threat she was about to impose on Itachi, she decided to put on a calm facade. "How about a nice shower for Blossom and her sisters? After they shower they will go straight back to their rooms. Promise."

"Hn." was all Itachi said.

Sakura suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. The infamous Uchiha retort strikes again! Oh how she hated whenever Sasuke would do that to her. She decided to take that answer as a yes.

Sakura helped Blossom up and carried her to gather up her sisters to take them to the bathroom, all while under the watchful eye of Itachi.

This irritated Sakura. 'He could at least help.' she thought bitterly. Bubbles and Buttercup had similar injuries but other than that they were healthy. But they were filthy that was for sure.

As Sakura began to close the bathroom door she caught those intense red eyes staring back at her. She lifted one perfectly shaped pink eyebrow.

"You are a man." she simply stated.

He lifted an eyebrow of his own in question.

"So this is as far as you go. I promise we will be out in an hour."

Just as she closed the door, a hand stopped it.

Itachi leaned closer to Sakura's face. Her breath caught at the sight before her. She never really noticed just how handsome Itachi really was. Now that his face was mere inches from hers, she could see every detail of his face. Long dark eyelashes framed those mysterious yet intriguing red eyes that seemed to pull Sakura in. A long, straight nose and well structured cheekbones screamed of an aristocratic status. And those lips…they were so inviting. Sakura secretly wondered if it was bad that she wanted those lips to ravish her own until they were swollen. A blush began to spread across her cheeks. She had to fight the urged to close the gap between them. Thankfully Itachi began to speak.

"Remember that I can hear everything." he whispered.

And just like that, Sakura was reminded of the cold and calculative shinobi Itachi really was.

She gulped, nodded that she understood and closed the door. She rested her back against the door and slowly slid down and sat on the floor.

"What's the matter Sakura?" Bubbles asked, concerned for their pink haired friend.

She looked at the young blonde before her and uttered one simple word. "Men."

"Tch. Don't aren't they every woman's problem?" Buttercup commented.

This made Sakura laugh. Maybe, just maybe they will get through this alive.

* * *

Please review! Part of the reason why I was lazy to writer (other than my writers block) was that I didn't get hardly any reviews. More reviews = motivation which also means that I will write more for you guys. Thanks!

~Akiko-pink


End file.
